


Золото и Серебро

by Inuya



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Old Friends, Post-Canon, Sea, dragon - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: У Юри было две главных мечты: увидеть живого дракона и побывать в саду Элдерлингов. Неожиданная встреча почти не изменила планы, просто он не ждал, что дракон свалится на голову.





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2018.  
> Я очень хотела написать историю о мире Элдерлингов и признаться в любви к этому миру, к его героям, к его автору. Все сложилось одно к одному, как мозаика.  
> Действия происходят спустя ~10-15 после «Судьбы убийцы», частичное АУ по отношению к этой книге, небольшие спойлеры к ней же. Немного авторская география, есть официальная карта — http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/5/8/3458902/85853034.jpg.

**1**

  
      В Дождевых чащобах оказалось душно и влажно. Викчан едва не угодил в болото, решив, что кочка выглядит достаточно надежно и выдержит его вес. Юри успел поймать его в полете, дернул за задние лапы, и они вместе повалились на траву. Жужжали насекомые, ветер шумел в кронах и колючих кустах, а вершина холма до сих пор пряталась за широкими стволами, там, где виднелся кусочек прозрачного голубого неба.  
      «Я бы допрыгнул».  
      «И утонул».  
      Викчан соскочил с его груди и, усевшись на траву, недовольно почесался. В его кудрявой коричневой шерсти зеленели листья и травинки. Юри сел, махнул рукой, отгоняя надоедливых насекомых, и в очередной раз подумал, почему решил, что доберется до Кельсингры пешим ходом. Куда безопаснее и проще было сесть на любой корабль, поднимающийся по лесной реке. В Кельсингре давно восстановили причал, поэтому связь Удачного с городом драконов становилась все прочнее, хотя там и не любили чужаков. Об этом Юри узнал в Удачном, пока расспрашивал, в какую сторону идти.  
      Но упрямство — и любопытство, конечно, — перевесили. Викчан теперь ворчал и беспрестанно вылизывал подушечки лап от липкой грязи. Хорошо, что наводнение смыло ядовитую слизь, река стала заметно чище. Раньше подняться по течению можно было только на живом корабле, в узких местах без помощи носовой фигуры пройти бывало невозможно, как говорили Юри местные матросы.   
      Сейчас все стало проще, и если бы не драконы, то Кельсингра бы возрождалась значительно быстрее. Впрочем, Юри хотел увидеть ее любой, пусть еще не до конца обжитой. Поговаривали, что население растет очень медленно, к тому же не все женщины могли нормально родить — драконы продолжали менять тех, кто им служил.  
      Юри о драконах в детстве слышал только сказки. Родившись на далеком востоке, он мог собирать лишь слухи о том, что происходит в большом мире. Их островок находился в стороне от главных торговых путей, путешественники редко заплывали в Хасецу. Живой корабль Юри увидел впервые всего две недели назад, когда добрался до Удачного. Величественная носовая фигура голубоглазого мужчины повернулась к нему, почувствовав взгляд. Юри смутился. Викчан сел на задние лапы и заявил, что от корабля слишком пахнет живым. Не деревом, но зверем. Юри порадовался, что живой корабль не слышит его пса, поклонился и поспешил продолжить путь.   
      После уютной тишины родного острова Удачный показался слишком шумным. Люди куда-то спешили, предлагали тысячи товаров и услуг, в гавань то и дело заходили корабли, а другие покидали гостеприимный порт.   
      Загорелые мужчины со шрамами выкрикивали приказы матросам, женщины в красивых платьях бродили по рынку, кто побогаче — со слугами, кто победнее — в одиночестве или с детьми. Были здесь и жители Дождевых чащоб. Некоторые скрывали тело под одеждами, остальные выставляли отличия напоказ. Чешуя, костяные наросты, странный цвет кожи — жители Дождевых чащоб, так или иначе, оставались частью Удачного и многим приходились родственниками. По крайней мере, именно так по секрету рассказал один из пьяных моряков, с которым Юри познакомился в местной таверне. Правда, о Дождевых чащобах до сих пор ходило множество разнообразных слухов, и Юри старался не верить всему. Но отличить правду от вымысла не мог до сих пор.  
      Вот жители Дождевых чащоб. Древние руины и ядовитая вода повлияли на них, изменили не только внешне, но и внутренне. Юри не сразу поверил, что некогда жители чащоб были людьми, однако его заверили — это правда. Викчан только морщился от запахов. Он не любил крупных хищников, а жители Дождевых чащоб больше напоминали Юри драконов, чем людей.  
  


**2**

  
      Солнце начало клониться к закату, а они толком не продвинулись вперед. Топь грозилась прервать путешествие: Юри никак не мог отыскать дорогу, Викчан порывался прыгнуть на кочки, но Юри его всякий раз останавливал, хоть отчетливо чувствовал нетерпение друга.  
      В какой-то момент они как будто отыскали путь, но через три шага земля провалилась, и Юри с трудом сумел выбраться из густой трясины, едва не оставив в ней сапоги. Кожа на них потрескалась, подошва стала тоньше. Юри отполз подальше и вздохнул. Похоже, земля оставалась все такой же ядовитой, несмотря на прошедшее наводнение. Его следы уже стерлись за давностью лет, кусты выросли вновь, трава спрятала изломанные корни и стволы.   
      «Давай вернемся, — попросил Викчан, поджимая лапы. — Жжет».  
      Юри вытащил специально купленную траву и полоски ткани. Измельчил высохшие листы, добавил воды и втер получившуюся кашицу в подушечки Викчана, а после перевязал их.  
      «Так легче?»  
      «Да, — Викчан переступил с лапы на лапу. — Но все равно лучше уйти».  
      Юри оглянулся. Они проделали долгий путь за последние пять дней, но Кельсингра оставалась такой же недоступной.  
      — Что ж, можем выйти к реке. Вдруг кто-то нас подвезет.  
      Викчан не ответил, и Юри ощутил, как встревожился маленький пес. Он прищурился, оглядывая ветки. Если кто и прятался, то там, наверху. Жители Дождевых чащоб жили в кронах, Юри помнил настоящий город, раскинувшийся между огромных деревьев, способных, пожалуй, выдержать любой ураган.  
      Впрочем, катастрофу, после которой драконы почти исчезли с лица земли, они не пережили.  
      «Что там?»  
      «Кто-то, — Викчан втянул носом влажный воздух. — Чужой. Посторонний. Не враг, не друг. Любопытный».  
      Юри нахмурился и потянулся к кинжалу, но именно в этот момент с ближайшего дерева спрыгнул человек. Нет, не совсем человек — в угасающем свете сверкнула золотисто-коричневая чешуя и белые, как серебро, волосы, собранные в высокий хвост.  
      — Привет, — весело сказал незнакомец.  
      Викчан оскалился и зарычал, однако мужчина только рассмеялся.  
      — Ну-ну, маленький защитник, я не причиню вам вреда. И тебе не советую.  
      Юри выставил перед собой кинжал, разглядывая незнакомца. Мужчина был не сильно выше его, добротно одет, через плечо висела холщовая, плотно набитая сума. На ногах у него были сапоги с толстой подошвой — не чета тем, что купил Юри. Мужчина не походил на простого жителя Дождевых чащоб. Он выглядел… больше человеком, чем зверем, хотя его руки до костяшек, щеки и отчасти скулы и лоб были покрыты чешуей. Полоска яркой золотисто-коричневой чешуи спиралью шла по горлу, прячась под одеждой. Юри не сомневался, что и на теле у него есть подобные отметины.  
      «Пахнет зверем, — недовольно сообщил Викчан, не переставая рычать. — Не человек».  
      «Опасен?»  
      «Он не один».  
      Юри сглотнул. Он бы мог попробовать справиться с помощью Викчана, но если здесь еще есть эти… не-люди, то ему ничто не поможет.  
      Неожиданный порыв ветра сорвал с деревьев сухие ветви и сбил листву. Викчан испуганно пискнул, прижался к ноге, но не сбежал. Юри в шоке раскрыл рот, силясь разглядеть, что пронеслось там, за кронами.   
      — Тьфу, — незнакомец принялся стряхивать с головы мусор. — Макка! Прекращай! Слушай, — обратился он к Юри, — я не опасен, правда. Мы недавно вас заметили, и вы так упорно хотите забраться в сердце топи, что мне стало интересно, зачем. Я Виктор.  
      Юри настороженно посмотрел на протянутую руку. Пальцы выглядели абсолютно по-человечески, когтей не было, но все равно ответить рукопожатием Юри не решался.  
Зато Викчан неожиданно перестал рычать.  
      «Глупо бросаться в бой с противником, который заведомо сильнее, — негромко заметил он, хотя уши все еще стояли торчком, а на загривке не улеглась шерсть. — С драконом ни мне, ни тебе не тягаться. Человек не один. Он как мы».  
      «Ты уверен?»  
      Виктор ждал, только принял скучающий вид и принялся рассматривать чащобы, будто видел их в первый раз. Юри медленно опустил кинжал.  
      «Хорошо. Но приготовься бежать, если будет нужно».  
      «Ты сам, главное, не отстань».  
      — Юри, — представился он, однако руки не подал. — А это Викчан.  
      — Привет, Викчан, — Виктор как ни в чем не бывало присел на корточки и протянул руку псу. — Забавное совпадение: у нас имена начинаются на один слог.  
      — Не совсем, — тихо заметил Юри. — Произношение одинаковое, но пишется наверняка по-разному… Я еще не очень хорошо запомнил ваш алфавит.  
      Виктор посмотрел на него снизу, и Юри неожиданно для себя смутился, отвел поспешно взгляд и тут же досадливо дернул плечами. Будь он один, Виктор мог бы взять его тепленьким и сделать что угодно. Хорошо, что Викчан следил.  
      «Он бы не стал, — раздался голос Викчана. — Не враг. Больше не пахнет опасностью».  
      «Уже не пахнет? — не сдержавшись, мысленно фыркнул Юри. — Быстро ты меняешь мнение».  
      «Зато уши чешет получше некоторых».  
      «Что?!»  
      Юри вскинул голову и возмущенно уставился на Викчана. Виктор, усевшись на траву, держал его на руках и почесывал шерсть на ушах. Викчан настолько откровенно млел, что Юри даже растерялся.  
      «Ну знаешь!..»  
      Викчан лениво приоткрыл один глаз и весело тявкнул, не соизволив ответить.  
      — Вы понимаете друг друга, да? — полюбопытствовал Виктор. — Как мы с Маккой.  
      «Посторонним не место!»  
      Юри вздрогнул, когда в разум ворвалась эта мысль и обожгла все его существо. Викчан негромко рыкнул, вырвавшись из рук Виктора, а тот быстро поднялся и, задрав голову, гневно крикнул:  
      — Прекрати, Макка! Они безобидны!  
      Видимо, дракон ответил, потому что Виктор сморщился и снова — специально для Юри — громко гаркнул:  
      — Спускайся к реке, хвостатый, и я тебя утоплю!  
      Викчан снова гавкнул, но скорее озадаченно, и Юри его прекрасно понимал. Слухи утверждали, что дракон, выбрав человека, превращал его в своего слугу, но не похоже было, чтобы Виктор почтительно относился к… Макке?  
      Тем временем Виктор тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой.  
      — Идемте к берегу. Река тут недалеко, есть удобная заводь.   
      «Идем?»  
      Викчан мотнул хвостом и кивнул.  
      «Идем».  
  


**3**

  
      Виктор привел их на берег быстротекущей реки к небольшой заводи. Над ней нависли деревья, Юри бы назвал их плакучими ивами — длинные гибкие ветви почти касались воды, но листва заметно отличалась, так что он промолчал. Однако пару листочков сорвал, чтобы потом сравнить.   
      Когда вернется домой.  
      Если вернется домой.  
      Юри не строил иллюзий. Он был готов к тому, что однажды в путешествии столкнется с чем-то по-настоящему опасным и не сможет справиться. Жаль, что никто не сообщит родителям, но, наверное, они и сами все поймут, если он не вернется на исходе третьего года. Именно столько Юри отвел себе на путешествие.  
      На берегу нашлась кучка золы, здесь явно уже разводили костер, и не раз. Виктор ловко вскарабкался на плакучее дерево и спрыгнул уже с большим мешком, откуда вытащил кресало и кусок сухого трутовика.   
      — У меня есть немного мяса, грибы и сыр, — деловито сообщил он, складывая вещи около кострища. — Но часть мяса придется отдать Макке, хотя он поймает себе ужин. Но Макка иногда страшно ленив, так что…  
      — Я поделюсь, — понял намек Юри, скинул свой мешок на траву и развязал тесемки. — А Макка…  
      Ответ пришел сам собой. Макка не очень изящно приземлился на воду. Это был молодой дракон, по крайней мере, он выглядел недостаточно большим и наверняка еще рос. Золотисто-коричневая чешуя не утратила блеск даже в лучах почти закатившегося солнца. Макка прижал крылья к бокам и неуклюже вскарабкался на берег.  
      — Не смей здесь отряхиваться, — предупредил Виктор, собирая ветки для костра. — Останешься без мяса.  
      Макка угрожающе взмахнул длинным хвостом, изогнул шею и, уставившись на Юри, показательно щелкнул зубами. Викчан, маленький храбрый Викчан тут же оскалился в ответ, но Юри его осадил. Драться с драконом было бессмысленно.  
      — Прекрати, — Виктор тотчас оказался рядом и погладил Макку по шее. — Просто путешественники, не выдумывай, — видимо, Макка не согласился, потому что Виктор закатил глаза. — Ты самый мнительный дракон из всех, кого я знаю. Юри!  
      — Д-да?  
      — Почему ты блуждал в Дождевых чащобах?  
      Юри переглянулся с Викчаном. Они не делали тайны из цели своего путешествия, но сейчас, в присутствии Макки, это показалось едва ли не кощунством. Виктор терпеливо ждал ответа и, похоже, спорил с Маккой. Дракон то и дело щерился и поводил хвостом.  
      — Мы… — Юри сделал глубокий вздох и выпалил, как в воду нырнул с обрыва:  
      — Мы хотели побывать в Кельсингре. Я много слышал о ней, пока добирался до Удачного. К тому же прежде видел драконов только на картинах. А Кельсингра принадлежит к древним городам, как я понял.  
      Виктор развернулся, прижался чешуйчатым лбом к морде Макки, да так и замер. Юри ждал результата переговоров, готовый сорваться с места в любой момент.  
      «Аккуратнее, — предупредил Викчан, — Макка не так прост. Наверное, он нас слышит».  
      «Ну и пусть, — Юри нервно улыбнулся. — Мы ничего не можем с этим сделать».  
      Наконец Виктор выпрямился.  
      — Нам лучше переночевать вместе, — заявил он, взяв в руки кресало и трутовик. Огонь занялся с первого раза, и Виктор совершенно солнечно улыбнулся.  
      Уже стемнело, чащобы превратились в незнакомое и опасное место, так что Юри счел за лучшее согласиться. Вряд ли хищник попробует напасть на них, когда рядом дракон. Так что на этот раз можно не искать подходящую ветку.  
      «Главное, чтобы дракон не съел тебя», — фыркнул Викчан, но возражать не стал. Подобрался ближе к разгоревшемуся костру и спокойно улегся.   
      Река негромко шумела, пока Юри поджаривал мясо. Он отдал фруктовый хлеб Виктору, и тот разломал его на четыре части, одну сразу же скормив Викчану. Макка сунулся было к мясу, но получил по морде и, что-то проворчав, убрел в лес, ловко огибая деревья. Глядя на него, трудно было поверить, что этот могучий зверь был королем неба. Впрочем, взрослые драконы в лесу наверняка чувствовали себя неуютно, поэтому Юри не встретил их по пути в Кельсингру.  
      — Макке всего два года, — сообщил Виктор, заметив его взгляд. — Вернее два года, как он вылупился. До этого Синтара наблюдала за их стаей. Ты ведь знал, что драконы рождаются морскими змеями, а после приходят в гавань неподалеку от Удачного и окукливаются? И только тогда они превращаются в настоящих драконов.  
      Юри мотнул головой.  
      — Там, откуда я родом, драконы считаются… считались сказками, — негромко ответил он. — Наверное, именно поэтому я и ушел из дома, хотел посмотреть на них.  
      — Макка маленький, — Виктор перевернул мясо. — Айсфир, тот огромный, во много раз больше Макки. Старый, вредный, эгоистичный дракон. Кажется, у него нет человека, которого он бы выбрал для себя, но Айсфир вообще считает, что с ним никто не сравнится. Хотя это не так, молодняк быстро его обставит.  
      Юри растерянно улыбнулся. Он смутно понимал, о чем идет речь, хотя слышал об Айсфире. Говорили, что этот дракон очень долго спал во льдах на далеком северном острове, а потом его освободили. Впрочем, как утверждали люди, Айсфир не сильно-то помогал, когда впервые за долгое время появился молодняк. Первые юные драконы оказались некрасивыми, хлипкими и слабыми, их даже бросила королева Тинталья, последняя драконица на тот момент.  
      Сколько же десятков лет прошло с тех пор?.. Юри еще не родился, да и Мари тоже, а их родители были очень-очень молодыми.  
      «Но мир уже успел состариться, — заметил Викчан, сидевший спиной к костру. Он прислушивался к звукам леса. — Тогда происходили громкие события, звери и птицы говорят об этом до сих пор».  
      Юри дотянулся, потрепал его по ушам.  
      «Все так, но мы в мире очень малы, да и человеческая память недолговечна и замещает забытое фантазиями и предположениями».  
      — Вы все-таки говорите друг с другом.  
      Юри вздрогнул, поднял на Виктора настороженный взгляд, но тот развалился на траве и спокойно улыбался.  
      — Как мы с Маккой, — добавил он. — Только Макка может говорить почти со всеми, кто способен его принять и понять. Я сам родом с севера, да вот оказался в Кельсингре и подвернулся Макке под крыло. Точнее сначала я его увидел, а потом он… В любом случае, мы оба сделали свой выбор, — Виктор мечтательно улыбнулся. — Макка тогда только-только добрался до Кельсингры вместе с молодняком, люди их встретили, обмыли, напоили, но каждый дракон хотел выбрать своего человека. Так мы и встретились — случайно, на улице, столкнулись нос к носу, если можно так сказать.  
      — Я слышал, что люди превращаются в слуг для драконов, но… — Юри замялся. Виктор приподнялся, смерил его взглядом и расхохотался.  
      — Я не похож, да? Люди не становятся слугами, — пояснил он. — Да, я почти всегда испытываю желание почесать Макку, угостить чем-нибудь, я хочу, чтобы он был чистым и красивым. Но я могу поругаться с ним. Малта, королева Кельсингры, иногда ругается с Тинтальей. Видел бы ты! Я случайно столкнулся с этим, и мы с Маккой спрятались подальше, пока Тинталья не улетела. Это было… громко. Я порадовался, что Кельсингру специально строили для драконов, и там все крепкое.  
      Юри невольно улыбнулся. Он посмотрел на сияющие в свете огня чешуйки и подумал, каковы они на ощупь. Жесткие? Холодные? Или, может, для людей все немного по-другому? Можно о них поцарапаться?  
      — Могу я… — Юри смутился, но не замолчал, — могу я потрогать…  
      — Меня? — Виктор перекатился на живот и игриво подмигнул. — Тебе — что угодно.  
      «Играющий щенок, — прокомментировал Викчан. — Дракон где-то поблизости, не заиграйтесь».  
      «Я просто хочу узнать, какова чешуя на ощупь!»  
      Викчан фыркнул, но его эмоции были теплыми и одобрительными. Что ж, он не считал Виктора за плохого человека, это уже многое значило. Юри привык доверять мнению Викчана, это несколько раз спасало его от беды.  
      Он неуверенно пересел к Виктору, протянул руку и осторожно коснулся чешуи на щеках. Она оказалась немного прохладной и неожиданно твердой, но гибкой. Виктор надул щеки, и чешуя послушно раздвинулась. Юри рассмеялся, уже увереннее провел пальцами по лбу, касаясь пластинок.  
      — Красиво, — завороженно пробормотал он, огладив скулы.  
      Виктор издал странный звук и запрокинул голову, открывая доступ к горлу. Он уперся ладонями в землю, откидываясь сильнее назад, и Юри уложил ладонь на шею. Под тонкой кожей бился пульс, чешуя едва ощутимо приподнялась, царапая руку, но Юри не отшатнулся. Зачарованный, он проследил спираль до края, провел по ней пальцами до горловины кофты — между ключиц — и замер.  
      Вернувшийся Макка разрушил момент. Виктор хрипло выдохнул, падая головой к Юри на колени, и засмеялся.  
      — Макка, — простонал он глухо, — ну какой же ты нелепый!  
      Макка только облизнулся, бросив кролика перед Викчаном.  
      «Хороший дракон, — отметил Викчан, обнюхивая тушку. — А у вас горит мясо».  
      — Ох!  
      Юри дернулся к костру, но Виктор оказался быстрее, словно тоже вспомнив об этом. Мясо спасти успели, хоть и пришлось обрезать пережаренные места. Макка и Викчан с удовольствием утащили их себе. Виктор то и дело морщился и бросал странные взгляды на дракона, видимо, ведя безмолвный разговор.  
      Юри хотелось верить, что лицо у него горит от жара огня. Он все еще чувствовал под ладонями прохладную чешую.  
      — Почему ты седой?  
      Виктор едва не выронил мясо из рук.  
      — Я не седой! — возмутился он. — Это из-за Макки. Вообще у меня были черные волосы, но Макка поменял цвет. Или что-то сделал еще, и они стали вот такими. Я не жалуюсь.  
      — Очень красиво, — признал Юри. — Я раньше думал… то есть читал, что белые волосы в молодом возрасте могут быть только у Белых. Но я никогда их не видел, хотя проплывал мимо острова.  
      — О, я хотел там побывать, но не знаю теперь. Макка не хочет.   
      — Почему?  
      Виктор потрепал развалившегося рядом дракона.   
      — Ему кажется, там будет плохо. Может, подрастет, и мы доберемся, но это будет еще не скоро.  
      Юри кивнул. Он тоже хотел остановиться на Белом острове, но что-то удержало его. Нехорошее предчувствие, ощущение застарелой беды, густое и вязкое, даже отогнало его от борта корабля. Викчан потом сказал, что они разделили то ощущение страха, болезни, чувство потери кого-то очень дорогого, которым, казалось, был пропитан воздух острова.  
      После этого разговор угас сам собою. Юри начал зевать, Викчан свернулся в клубочек и мирно сопел, не обращая внимания на Макку, грозно оглядывавшего окрестности. В конце концов, Виктор заявил, что пора спать, иначе утром Макка всех разбудит малоприятным способом, и первым подал пример, улегся, прижавшись к боку своего дракона. Юри на мгновение позавидовал им: несмотря на то, что связь дракона и человека чем-то напоминала Уит, все же это было нечто совсем иное, более глубокое и одновременно имеющее границу между личностью зверя и человека.  
      Впрочем, он бы все равно ни на кого не променял Викчана, даже если бы это оказался дракон. С Викчаном Юри рос, именно с ним ощутил настоящую связь и не собирался от нее отказываться.  
      «Засыпай, — сонно посоветовал Викчан, уловив его мысли. — Завтра будет новый день, и мы двинемся дальше».


	2. 4-5

**4**

  
      Утро началось с веселого тявканья и тихого рычания. Юри с трудом разлепил глаза и тут же наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Виктора. Тот, заметив, что его раскрыли, улыбнулся.  
      — Доброе утро, — приветствовал он Юри. — Солнце уже почти над чащобами, так что если хочешь продолжить путь, то пора вставать.  
      Юри кивнул, привычно нашел взглядом Викчана и застыл от изумления. Макка смешно прыгал по берегу, неловко взмахивая крыльями, но не взлетая, а Викчан с веселым лаем носился за ним. Виктор негромко рассмеялся.  
      — Они успели подружиться, пока мы спали. Жаль, люди так не умеют — раз и стать друзьями.  
      Юри помимо воли покраснел.  
      — Почему не умеют, — пробормотал он, разглядывая потертые сапоги. — Умеют, просто человек должен быть… свой.  
      — А я свой? — тихо спросил Виктор.  
      Юри хватило сил только кивнуть, голос бы его точно подвел. Неожиданно перед глазами появился деревянный гребень, украшенный янтарем, и Юри поднял голову. Виктор распустил хвост, волосы лежали на плечах, словно серебристая волна. Сразу зачесались руки потрогать, пропустить сквозь пальцы, зарыться в мягкие даже на вид пряди.  
      — Поможешь? Не получается в середине расчесать нормально.  
      Юри как во сне взял гребень и чуть не выронил его, когда раздался голос Викчана.  
      «Самка доверяет самцу вылизывать свою шерсть, потому что знает, что он не вцепится ей в загривок. Тут то же самое?»  
      «Я просто помогаю, — словно оправдываясь, возразил Юри. Виктор уже повернулся к нему спиной, так что не мог видеть его лица. — Ничего такого».  
      В голове раздался веселый смех.  
      «Вы, люди, иногда сами создаете себе трудности, — заявил Викчан. — Нам проще. Мы сразу все понимаем. Драконам вовсе везет: у них есть крылья, и они могут танцевать в небе. А вам приходится танцевать на земле, да еще ужасно сложный танец».  
      «Мы встретились только вчера», — напомнил Юри. Он собрал волосы в ладонь — тяжелые, теплые — и аккуратно провел гребнем. Виктор сидел неподвижно.  
      «И что? — Викчан улегся около растянувшегося на траве Макки и прикрыл глаза. — Иногда я тебя не понимаю».  
      Юри не ответил, сосредоточившись на волосах. Он расчесал каждую прядь, распутывая небольшие узелки как можно осторожнее. Волосы пахли листвой и немного металлом, но запах не вызывал отторжения, скорее побуждал пригладить, приласкать. Юри стиснул зубы, стараясь держать себя в руках. Аккуратно зачесал в хвост и принялся разбирать на пряди, чтобы заплести косу, но вместо этого все равно несколько раз пропустил между пальцев, наклонился, вдыхая непривычный запах — и едва не ткнулся носом в макушку, когда Виктор неожиданно откинулся назад.  
      — Все в порядке? — его голос охрип, словно после долгого молчания.  
      — Да… да! — Юри суетливо отстранился, снова взял в руки гребень. — Я заплету косу… Можно?  
      В голове опять раздался смех Викчана, и Юри бросил на него возмущенный взгляд. Макка лениво повел крыльями, безмолвно намекая: я слежу за тобой. Юри взволнованно сглотнул. А ведь Макка все видел, наверняка рассказал Виктору. Ответ он услышал словно сквозь туман.  
      — Можно, — Виктор посмотрел на него через плечо, странно улыбаясь. — Много кос ты заплел, Юри?  
      — Т-тренировался на сестре, — заикаясь, ответил он и глубоко вдохнул. Нужно было успокоиться и не думать о том, почему Макка смотрит так насмешливо. — Виктор, не вертись.  
      — Есть, командир, — шутливо откликнулся тот и отвернулся, выпрямился до хруста в позвоночнике.  
      Юри снова собрал волосы в хвост, зачесал гребнем и разделил на четыре части. Такой косе его научила соседская девочка Юко, с которой он дружил с детства и, наверное, был немножко влюблен. Повзрослев, они остались добрыми друзьями, и Юко была одной из тех, кто не отвернулся от Юри, когда выяснилось, что он обладает Уитом.  
      «Мы обязательно встретимся с ней снова, — утешил Викчан. — Однажды мы вернемся домой. Нельзя обрести новый, не сообщив об этом в старом».  
      Коса была вскоре закончена. Виктор восхищенно осмотрел ее и набросился на Юри с благодарными объятиями. Умудрился в последний момент звонко поцеловать его в щеку, и Юри отскочил, как ужаленный.  
      — В-виктор!  
      — Да-а, Юри? — он выглядел неприлично счастливым, точно ему сокровище мира подарили, а не косу заплели. — Ты так очаровательно покраснел. Смущение тебе идет.  
      «Очень странный танец, — заметил Викчан и поднялся на лапы. — Теперь мы можем позавтракать и идти дальше?»  
      Да, точно. Их ждала Кельсингра и драконы. Правда, он уже встретил дракона, как того хотел, так что…  
      — Виктор, ты сейчас вернешься в Кельсингру?  
      Виктор уже разводил костер, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Он задумчиво покачал головой.  
      — Мы собирались на север. Хотелось бы проведать семью или хотя бы узнать, как у них дела, если не получится встретиться. Я могу рассказать, как добраться до Кельсингры. Хватит пары дней.  
      Юри помедлил с ответом. Он мог бы поблагодарить и внимательно выслушать объяснение, но отчего-то в Кельсингру хотелось уже не столь сильно, как прежде. Викчан тоже пребывал в задумчивости. Или нет? Юри прислушался к ощущениям и с непонятной радостью понял, что Викчан как раз не сомневается.  
      «Идем на север, — просто сказал он. — Мы хотели увидеть драконов. мы увидели, разве не так? А вы не закончили свой танец. Макка не против».  
      Юри твердо посмотрел на примолкшего Виктора и помимо воли улыбнулся.  
      — Ты не станешь сильно возражать, если мы отправимся на север вместе?  
      Виктор подбросил в костер пару тонких веточек и поднял взгляд.  
      — Я буду рад путешествовать с вами, — серьезно ответил он, но глаза улыбались.  
  


**5**

  
      После долгого обсуждения было решено вернуться в Удачный и найти корабль, идущий в одно из Семи герцогств. Правда, Макке придется путешествовать отдельно: никто не возьмет на борт дракона, а пролететь такое расстояние без отдыха он просто не сможет. Юри было заикнулся, что можно пройти сразу до Горного королевства, но хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, какую глупость он сморозил.  
      — Путь может занять месяцы, — смягчившись, пояснил Виктор. — Я попал в Кельсингру через Скилл-колонну, но тогда я был один. Не уверен, что Викчан сможет нормально перенести такое путешествие. К тому же до сих пор существует опасность заблудиться в реке Скилла, особенно если ты не владеешь этой силой.   
      Юри прижал Викчана к себе и медленно кивнул. О Скилл-колоннах он слышал раньше, но мельком, и особенно не задумывался о них. Он судорожно сглотнул и уткнулся в шерсть, внезапно осознав, что древние легенды оживают на глазах. Драконы, конечно, вновь стали частью этого мира, но там, на севере, похоже, все еще отлично помнили о временах, когда драконы существовали лишь в легендах.  
      Зато там были носители Уита.  
      Они расстались с Маккой утром через десять дней вблизи поселения в чащобах. Макка напоследок прижался к Виктору, потерся о щеку и, рыкнув в сторону Юри, взлетел. Виктор проводил его тоскливым взглядом, сделал несколько шагов вслед за драконом, вполне вероятно даже не осознавая этого.  
      Викчан тоже загрустил, и Юри разделил с ним эту печаль. Если бы он только мог почувствовать, что сейчас творится в душе у Виктора, было бы гораздо проще. Если разделить тоску на четверых, то каждому достанется лишь часть, да и разлуку гораздо легче переживать, зная, что рядом есть те, кто подставит плечо — в любом из смыслов.  
      — Мы скоро увидимся, — преувеличенно бодро напомнил Юри и постарался искренне улыбнуться. — Мы плывем не на другой конец света, а всего лишь в Семь герцогств.  
      — Да, конечно, — пробормотал Виктор, поворачиваясь к ним. — Конечно.  
      Никто из жителей Дождевых чащоб не обращал на них внимания, разве что изредка бросали непонимающие взгляды на Викчана: собаки в чащобах не водились, с домашней живностью здесь вообще было плохо. Разве что попадались кошки, но и те прятались среди листвы или быстро перебегали по мостам между деревьями, стараясь как можно меньше попадаться на глаза.  
      Зато Виктор с любопытством осматривался и беззастенчиво разглядывал жителей поселения. Теперь Юри видел, что все-таки они отличаются от тех, кого драконы меняли намеренно. Чешуя и наросты жителей чащоб казались беспорядочными, в них не было внутренней красоты; словно кто-то щедрой рукой неравномерно рассыпал дары драконов, но не подумал о том, как изменения будут смотреться внешне. Интересно, как выглядят жители Кельсингры?  
      — А мы не слишком отличаемся, — словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Виктор. — Макка не сильно изменил меня, но у Тимары, например, есть настоящие крылья. Синтара, ее дракон, наверное, скоро будет спорить с Тинтальей за место первой королевы.  
      — Крылья?..  
      Виктор кивнул.  
      — Это… давняя история. Синтара из первого поколения молодых драконов. Они родились слабыми и уродливыми, хотя Тинталья всячески помогала им окуклиться. Когда она увидела новорожденных драконов, решила, что все равно не выживут, и бросила их. В общем-то, жителям Удачного такое соседство пришлось не по нраву, поэтому несколько молодых людей из Дождевых чащоб вызвались отвести драконов… — он задумался, перешагнул с мостика между деревьями на деревянный настил. Подошел к лестнице, ведущей на ветку ниже. — Не помню, сразу они отправились в Кельсингру или нет, но в любом случае ушли. Благодаря заботе людей драконы выросли сильными и изменили тех, кто их сопровождал. Хотя не все хотели связывать свою жизнь с драконом.  
      — Не все? — Юри уцепился за лестницу и, дождавшись, пока Викчан заскочит в сумку, принялся спускаться. — Разве можно желать иного?  
      — Я слышал, Седрик случайно проглотил кровь своей драконицы. А Ефрон… это сын королевы и короля Старших, он едва не умер из-за изменений, которые привнесла Тинталья.  
      — Ты многое узнал, — заметил Юри.  
      Виктор помог ему спуститься и отбросил косу за спину.  
      — Пожалуй. Когда Макка выбрал меня, Старшие… я имею в виду, первые жители Кельсингры, дали много дельных советов. Я ведь был чужаком, а чужих в Кельсингре очень не любят. Если бы не Макка, меня бы просто посадили на первый корабль, идущий в Удачный. И все.  
      — Что ж, что ни делается, все к лучшему.  
      Они спустились еще несколько раз, пока не встали на твердую землю. Юри выпустил из сумки Викчана. Дальше начиналась широкая дорога, ведущая в Удачный. Виктор положил руку ему на плечо и подмигнул.  
      — Идем на поиски корабля?  
      Им повезло, да так, что Юри невольно задумался, какую плату возьмет судьба за столь щедрый подарок. Завтрашним утром из Удачного отплывало торговое судно — прямиком в Баккип, столицу Семи герцогств, к тому же это был живой корабль по имени Совершенный. Капитан Брэшен Трелл — немолодой мужчина с седыми висками — согласился взять пассажиров далеко не сразу. Только когда Виктор объяснил, что его дракон будет ждать в северных горах («Там холодно, добычи не так много, вы же понимаете, добрый капитан, я не могу бросить дракона в одиночестве, от одиночества и люди умирают, что уж говорить о драконах»), капитан Трелл оглянулся на корабль.  
К ним подошла высокая женщина в мужских одеждах. Седые пряди, как ни странно, скорее делали ее лицо более открытым, хотя годы и море наложили свой отпечаток.  
      — Что скажешь? — спросил у нее капитан Трелл. — Поможем Старшему?  
      Женщина помедлила с ответом, внимательно оглядела Юри и Викчана, зато Виктора даже не удостоила взглядом.  
      — Совершенный будет рад принять Старшего на борт, — наконец произнесла она. — Что до тебя, чужеземец, и твоего пса…  
      — Он со мной, — поспешно вмешался Виктор. — Мы либо вместе плывем, либо больше вас не побеспокоим.  
      Юри, оробев, молчал. Эта женщина чем-то напоминала ему старшую сестру, Мари. Такая же волевая, строгая, наверняка временами резкая. Женщина снова посмотрела на него, и Юри вздрогнул.  
      «Хорошая самка, — одобрительно заметил Викчан, принюхиваясь. — Сильная. Она глава стаи, не капитан».  
      — Хорошо, — обронила женщина и протянула Юри руку. — Альтия Вестрит к вашим услугам. Я предупрежу Совершенного, что на борту будут новые люди.  
      — Спасибо, — Юри пожал руку в ответ и светло улыбнулся. — Огромное спасибо.  
      Капитан Трелл велел подходить к вечеру, чтобы переночевать на корабле и дать Совершенному привыкнуть к новым людям. Альтия только закатила глаза, услышав это, но промолчала. Потом подхватила мужа под руку и повела его в сторону рынка, что-то негромко втолковывая.  
      Виктор и Юри растерянно переглянулись.  
      — Ни разу не плавал на корабле, — признался Виктор. — Но… чем бы заняться до вечера?  
      — Можно закупиться припасами, — предложил Юри. — Побродить по рынку. Я видел несколько интересных магазинчиков с украшениями. Давай туда тоже зайдем?  
      «Шум и толпа, — пожаловался Викчан, не отставая ни на шаг. — Снова шум и толпа, а потом слишком много воды. Люблю твердую землю».  
      «Ты бы предпочел идти через болота и горы? — парировал Юри. — Мы уже столько раз плавали… Обещаю, это последнее путешествие по морю перед тем, как мы отправимся домой».  
      Викчан в ответ негромко тявкнул, но Юри чувствовал его сомнения. Он украдкой посмотрел на Виктора, замершего у прилавка со сладкими пирогами. Последнее путешествие… Осталось добраться до сада Элдерлингов, и можно было возвращаться с дарами и гостинцами домой, в Хасецу. Но это значило, что придется расстаться с Виктором. Сможет ли он? Сейчас — возможно, но у них впереди долгое путешествие сначала по морю, а после — до сада. Там они, наверное, и расстанутся. Юри неожиданно отчетливо увидел это момент, когда их с Виктором дороги разойдутся. Это произойдет в лесу, на поляне. Юри и Викчан отправятся обратно в Баккип искать корабль, а Виктор и Макка пойдут в Горное королевство. На север и на условный юг, в разные стороны.  
      «Ты слишком забегаешь вперед, — укорил его Викчан и прижался к ноге, пока они стояли около прилавка с накидками. — Живи сегодняшним днем, а о разлуке думай, когда подберется совсем близко. Не расстраивайся раньше времени. Вы еще не закончили свой странный танец, а ты уже хочешь его прервать».  
      «Наверное, ты прав», — признал Юри. Он улыбнулся дурачащемуся Виктору — тот надел накидку на женский манер и теперь вертелся перед старинным зеркалом, явно привезенным из чащоб.  
      «Я всегда прав, — фыркнул Викчан. — Не забывай об этом».  
      После полудня они остановились пообедать в одной из таверн подальше от берега. Заказав жаркое и по кружке кваса, Виктор принялся рассуждать, что еще им нужно купить.  
      — Еды купили, одежду купили, украшения для твоей матери и сестры купили, Викчану поесть купили… Что-то еще?  
      — Да, хочу найти Юко серьги, но… необычные. — Юри бездумно поцарапал лакированную поверхность. — Хочется привезти ей что-нибудь особенное. В конце концов, если бы не Юко, я, наверное, так бы и не решился отправиться в путешествие.  
      — Юко? — странным тоном переспросил Виктор, словно засомневался в услышанном.  
      Юри помимо воли улыбнулся ему.  
      — Подруга детства. Я обещал еще на ее свадьбу сделать необычный подарок, но уехал уже после праздника. Хочу все равно выполнить обещание. Юко, она… она рассказала мне о драконах. Тинталья… или Айсфир ночью пролетали над Хасецу, а я не видел. Зато увидела Юко и рассказала мне. Она была испугана, а я вот… — Юри неожиданно смутился, осознав, насколько по-детски сейчас звучит. — Я захотел увидеть драконов вблизи.  
      Виктор задумчиво кивнул и, потянувшись вперед, накрыл его руки прохладными ладонями. Чешуйки на запястье царапнули кожу.  
      — Тогда давай хорошенько поищем, пока есть время. Она действительно заслуживает дорогого подарка.  
      Искать пришлось долго. Виктор предложил заходить во все магазинчики с драгоценностями, но Юри смотрел на украшения и не мог соотнести ни одно из них с Юко. Он уже начал бояться, что выглядит жутким привередой, когда вдруг заметил маленький магазинчик почти на отшибе. Если специально не искать, вряд ли бы его вообще заметили. Вывеска свидетельствовала, что здесь работает резчица по дереву.  
      — Ты уверен? — с сомнением уточнил Виктор. — Дерево и драгоценные камни — это все же разные вещи.  
      — Не знаю, — признался Юри, глядя на деревянную резную дверь. Кто-то — возможно, сама резчица — изобразил танцующего дракона. — Но мне кажется, стоит зайти.  
      Едва он шагнул внутрь, как понял, что угадал. В помещении царил легкий сумрак, однако это не мешало рассмотреть товар. За прилавком никого не оказалось, однако изнутри комнатки, спрятанной за тканевой занавесью, доносился шум.  
      Одуряюще пахло деревом и морем.  
      Виктор широко распахнул глаза, заприметив прилавок с украшениями. Здесь были не только деревянные браслеты, но и серьги, кольца и ожерелья с драгоценными камнями. Юри сразу нашел, то, что нужно — рыжевато-красные серьги в форме распускающегося цветка. Неизвестный ювелир долго трудился, чтобы придать темно-алым камням нужную форму, но в итоге добился своего.  
      Викчан остался около двери — ему явно не нравился сильный запах, Виктор отошел в другую часть магазинчика, а Юри остановился перед витриной напротив входа. Под стеклом лежали бусы из янтаря, причем настолько большие, что обычному человеку пришлось бы обернуть их вокруг шеи раз десять, если не больше.  
      — Эти бусы для корабля.  
      Юри не вскрикнул только потому, что Викчан успел учуять постороннее присутствие. Но вздрогнул — и медленно поднял взгляд. Перед ним стояла, закутанная в темные шелка, смуглая черноволосая женщина. Из-за уродливого шрама ее улыбка казалась кривой.  
      — Для живого корабля, — тихо уточнил Юри.  
      Резчица кивнула.  
      — Я собрала все крупные камни, что пролежали на солнце очень долгое время, и нанизала их на самую толстую нить. Для этого пришлось расплести кнехт и еще расщепить его. В этих бусах сила солнца.  
      — Я возьму их, — решился Юри. Он бы не рискнул отблагодарить чем-то подобным Альтию Вестрит — что-то подсказывало, что вряд ли она обрадовалась бы украшению, — но почему не порадовать корабль? Если Совершенный примет украшение. Случайно оскорбить хотелось меньше всего.  
      Резчица вытащила бусы и аккуратно уложила их в плотный холщовый мешок.  
      — Что-то еще?  
      — Да, — Юри указал на подарок Юко и замер, наткнувшись взглядом на другую пару. Казалось, что это две серьги, которые случайно положили рядом, но вместе с тем не приходилось сомневаться, что они были созданы вместе. Одна сережка была серебряной — три блестящие нити разной длины, и каждая заканчивалась ярким синим камнем. Вторая в точности повторяла форму, однако была выделана из золота, а на конце пламенела темно-алая драгоценность.  
      — Иолит и альмандин, — указала на камни резчица. — Это пара, несмотря на разные металлы. Море и солнце, пламя и лед, если хотите. Оба камня приносят удачу и придают уверенность в силах. Обычно их берут влюбленные, не желающие афишировать отношения.   
      — Мне… как подарок, — пробормотал Юри, не в силах отвести взгляд. Серьги выглядели незамысловато, даже просто — три металлические цепочки и камень на конце, но они притягивали взгляд и больше не отпускали. В иолите плескалось темно-синее море, альмандин напоминал о блеске чешуи Виктора, хотя цвета были разными. Но все же, все же… — Я возьму их.  
      Он украдкой оглянулся, проверяя, не заметил ли Виктор, но тот рассматривал резные гребни. Юри поспешно расплатился и спрятал мешочки с серьгами поглубже, бусы оставил ближе, чтобы сразу найти.  
      — Выбрал что-нибудь? — поинтересовался он как ни в чем не бывало, подходя ближе.  
      Виктор покусал губы и указал на один из гребней, где был вырезан дракон.  
      — Думаю, покупать или нет. Старый гребень подарила мама, но этот…  
      — Покупай, — уверенно посоветовал Юри. — Ты всегда можешь подарить его матери.  
      Виктор только хмыкнул и, расточая любезности, попросил резчицу завернуть светло-бежевый гребень с танцующим драконом.  
      Когда они добрались до причала, солнце клонилось к закату. Небо алело, и воды залива Торговцев ловили красные отблески. Как ни странно, здесь было пришвартовано сразу четыре живых корабля. Двое с женским фигурами на носу тихо переговаривались, еще один корабль спал — фигура юного матроса закрыла глаза и, казалось, по-настоящему дремала.   
      Юри перевел взгляд на четвертый корабль и сразу наткнулся на внимательный взгляд светло-голубых глаз. Некий искусный резчик вырезал из диводрева молодого мужчину. Он выглядел не старше тридцати лет, однако нос явно ломали, да и шрамы на лице намекали, что перед ними молодой воин. На груди красовалась перевязь с боевым топориком на коротком топорище, на запястье — широкий медный браслет, в правом ухе покачивалась серебряная серьга-сеточка, в которой словно запутался яркий синий камень. Юри прищурился и разглядел еще герб — олени, наставившие друг на друга рога.  
      — Приветствую, Старший, — пророкотал Совершенный, наклонившись вперед. — И тебя, чужеземец с псом. Альтия сказала, что вы отправитесь с нами в Баккип.  
      — Все верно, — Виктор вышел вперед, приветственно поднял руку. — Позволишь взойти на борт?  
      — Я всегда рад Старшим, — откликнулся Совершенный и повернулся к кому-то на борту.  
      Через пару минут на причал опустился трап, и они взошли на корабль.  
      — Привет, — около трапа маячил молодой матрос. Сгущающиеся сумерки не позволяли его толком разглядеть, а фонари оказались далеко. Впрочем, Викчан не чувствовал опасности, так что Юри спокойно кивнул в ответ и ступил на палубу.  
      Доски под ногами пошли волной, он нелепо взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но перед глазами внезапно стало темно-темно. В темноте кто-то копошился, тянулся к нему, и Юри испуганно пытался попятиться, однако тело не слушалось.  
      «Юри!»  
      Голос Викчана ворвался в разум подобно яркому лучу солнца, разгоняя тьму. Молодой матрос озадаченно переглядывался с обернувшимся Совершенным, а вот Виктор вцепился в локоть и испуганно заглядывал в лицо. Викчан прижимался к ноге.  
      — Юри? — Виктор подтянул его ближе. — Все хорошо? Мне показалось, ты вот-вот потеряешь сознание.  
      — Я… — Юри дрожащей рукой вытер лоб. Накатила непонятная слабость, и он навалился на Виктора.  
      «Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил Викчан. — Ты будто провалился в темноту, сквозь корабль, в это море. Ты на мгновение оставил меня».  
      — Прости, — пробормотал он, не осознавая, что говорит вслух. — Прости.  
      — Чужеземец, — окликнул его Совершенный, — я бы хотел утром поговорить с тобой. Голос звучал хмуро, но раздражения в нем не было. — Лаки, проводи их в каюту.  
      Молодой матрос только коротко кивнул и знаком попросил следовать за собой.  
      — Все вернутся ночью, — сообщил он, словно оправдывая тишину на корабле. — Меня пока оставили за главного, я присматриваю за кораблем. Впрочем, — Лаки усмехнулся, отпирая дверь небольшой каюты, — скорее Совершенный присматривает за мной.   
      Он с любовью погладил бортовую обшивку. Палуба снова задрожала, и Юри пошатнулся. Виктор почти сжал его в объятиях, безмолвно обещая удержать. Лаки только озадаченно почесал затылок.  
      — Ты реагируешь на корабль острее, чем Старший, — заметил он. — Это странно. Впрочем, думаю, Совершенный сам разберется. Вот ваша каюта, выспитесь как следует, на рассвете мы отправляемся в плаванье.


	3. 6-7

**6**

  
      Юри открыл глаза и прислушался к ощущениям, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Еще стояла ночь, волны тихо плескались за бортом, но корабль не двигался. На палубе разговаривали, раздавались мягкие шаги: видимо, команда вернулась обратно.   
      Негромкое дыхание защекотало загривок, и Юри только сейчас осознал, что в кровати не один. В кровати?.. Он нахмурился, припоминая, как цеплялся за Виктора, стараясь остаться в сознании, но когда перешагнул порог каюты, сказать сейчас не мог.   
      Виктор за спиной пошевелился, вздохнул во сне и прижался ближе. Юри помимо воли залился краской. О том, чтобы повернуться, речи не шло, он бы просто не смог посмотреть Виктору сейчас в глаза, но и заснуть в таком положении вряд ли бы удалось.  
      — Виктор, — тихо окликнул его Юри. — Эй, Виктор…  
      — Ммм…  
      — Почему ты… — «со мной» едва не сорвалось с языка, но он вовремя осекся и сформулировал вопрос иначе:  
      — Почему ты здесь?  
      — А где я должен быть? — сонно пробормотал Виктор. — Тебе лучше?  
      — Да… Да, — Юри все-таки повернулся.  
      Виктор мирно дышал, в темноте казалось, что чешуя поблескивает золотисто-рыжим, словно в каждой пластинке был заключен огонек. Бросив взгляд поверх его плеча, Юри обнаружил напротив вторую кровать и Викчана. Тот свернулся на одеяле и тоже спокойно спал.   
      — Спи, — неожиданно твердо велел Виктор, но глаз не открыл. — Скоро наступит рассвет.  
      Юри от неожиданности послушно кивнул и сполз чуть пониже. Виктор тут же воспользовался этим и закинул на него руку, притиснулся еще ближе, отвоевав очередной кусок подушки. Юри поерзал на месте, устраиваясь поудобнее и, наконец, снова закрыл глаза, позволив себе почти уткнуться носом куда-то между ключиц.  
      Виктор пах солнцем и ветром.  
  


**7**

  
      Он снова проснулся, когда корабль уже шел в направлении Баккипа на всех парусах. Виктор до сих пор спал, и Юри пришлось потрудиться, чтобы сползти с кровати, не потревожив его. Виктор тут же перекатился на живот и притянул к себе подушку.  
      «Похоже, он не привык спать в одиночестве», — заметил Викчан, спрыгивая со второй кровати.  
      «Видимо», — согласился Юри.  
      Он наконец смог осмотреться. Каюта оказалась небольшой, но опрятной. Из мебели были две кровати да складной столик, в одном из углов за занавеской нашлись ночной горшок и пустая чаша для умывания. Поразмыслив, что Виктор не откажется от теплой воды, Юри поднял чашу и, прихватив мешок с бусами, вышел из каюты.  
      Рассвело совсем недавно. Солнце не успело высоко подняться, но матросы уже занимались своими делами. Юри растерянно замер, чувствуя, что все смотрят на него, но тут подскочил Лаки и приветливо улыбнулся.  
      — Рано вы, — заметил он. — Горячую воду можно взять на камбузе. Пойдемте, я покажу.  
      — Спасибо, — Юри приподнял мешок и застенчиво спросил: — Можно я поздороваюсь с Совершенным?  
      Лаки с ответом замешкался. Он оглянулся на нос корабля, посмотрел по сторонам и наконец бросил:  
      — Подождите, я спрошу, захочет ли он с вами говорить.  
      «Я не доверяю кораблю, — предупредил Викчан. Он переступил с лапы на лапу. — Я его не слышу, но чувствую».  
      «Я, похоже, тоже, — откликнулся Юри и отставил чашу в сторону. — Но все равно хочу сделать подарок».  
      Вернулся Лаки. Он коротко кивнул и поманил за собой.  
      — Совершенный сейчас в хорошем настроении, — негромко сообщил он, — но все-таки будьте осторожны.  
      Лаки подвел их к короткому трапу, ведущему на бак. Викчан взбежал первым, Юри неуверенно последовал за ним, изо всех стараясь не оступиться. Глупо было бы упасть сейчас, да еще на глазах у всей команды.   
      Палуба здесь сужалась, сходилась к носу корабля. Юри прошел вперед один — на самый нос, отсюда были видны волосы Совершенного, вблизи они оказались темнее и немного вились. Носовое изваяние не обратило на него никакого внимания, но стоило Юри перегнуться через ограждение, и Совершенный повернулся.  
      — Приветствую, чужеземец, — пророкотал он, сложив мускулистые руки на груди. От движения закачалась серьга. — Вынужден извиниться перед тобой за то, что так бесцеремонно вторгся в твое сознание вчера. Мне было любопытно, что ты за человек, но не думал, что ты окажешься настолько чувствительным.  
      — Это все Уит, — пробормотал Юри, чуть щурясь от брызг соленой воды. — Ты подавил мою связь с Викчаном, мы оба очень испугались.  
      Совершенный хмуро повел плечами.  
      — Извини, — произнес он. — Я не припомню, чтобы встречал таких людей, как ты. Прибывших настолько издалека. Зачем ты забрался так далеко?  
      — Чтобы посмотреть на драконов, — ответил Юри. — И на живые корабли.  
      Еще вчера он бы слукавил, но сейчас говорил искренне. Он даже не надеялся, что сможет оказаться так близко к живому кораблю и тем более поговорить с ним. Увидеть дракона казалось куда как более простым желанием. Но судьба подарила ему этот шанс.  
      — И как мы? — Совершенный по-мальчишечьи приосанился. Юри помимо воли рассмеялся.  
      — Ты прекрасен, — заверил он. — Ты очень красивый и сильный. Не только ты как носовая фигура, но и сам корабль, — Юри обернулся к Лаки, замершему у трапа. — Тебя все очень любят.  
      Совершенный рассмеялся.  
      — Спасибо, — откликнулся он. — Жаль, здесь нет Бойо Трелла, старшего сына Альтии. Он бы с тобой согласился.  
      — Лаки — младший сын?  
      — Да, — Совершенный взглянул на безбрежные воды. — Он родился в страшный шторм, роды проходили тяжело, и Брэшен боялся за их жизни. Но Лаки был достаточно сильным, чтобы выжить.  
      Юри склонил голову в знак восхищения. Оставалось надеяться, что в этом путешествии море будет к ним благосклонно.   
      — Я бы хотел сделать тебе небольшой подарок, — сказал он после минутного молчания. — Можно?..  
      — Подарок? — переспросил Совершенный и вперил в него взгляд. — Я люблю подарки.  
      Юри вытащил бусы, янтарь сразу ярко засиял на солнце. Совершенный смотрел на украшение странным взглядом, и Юри занервничал: что, если живым кораблям не стоит дарить что-то подобное?  
      — Янтарь? — не менее странным тоном уточнил Совершенный.  
      — Д-да. Я подумал, что тебе они могут понравиться. Солнечные камни всегда приносили удачу.   
      Совершенный продолжил молча рассматривать бусы, а потом вдруг расхохотался, да так громко, что Юри опасливо оглянулся на Лаки. Тот подошел ближе, тоже явно встревоженный поведением корабля. Викчан не рычал, но было видно, что напряжен и сдерживается только потому, что понимает — этот противник ему точно не по зубам.  
      На бак выскочили Альтия Вестрит и Брэшен Трелл.  
      — Кораблик? — с тревогой окликнула его Альтия. — Кораблик, что случилось?  
      Совершенный вопрос не услышал, он все смеялся и смеялся, и только когда на баке появился Виктор, да громко тявкнул Викчан, успокоился.  
      — Бусы, — гордо заявил он, обернувшись к собравшимся. — Бусы из янтаря. Янтарь, понимаете?  
      Юри хотел сказать, что нет, не понимает, Виктор, судя по выражению лица, тоже пребывал в недоумении, зато Альтия вдруг разулыбалась, да и Брэшен выдохнул.  
      — Янтарь, — повторил он. — Неожиданно. Но, думаю, это хороший знак.  
      — Мы немного не понимаем, — подал голос Виктор, подходя к Юри и на всякий случай приобнимая того за плечи. — Янтарь что-то для вас значит?  
      Совершенный весело фыркнул.  
      — Резчица по имени Янтарь подарила мне это лицо, — сообщил он, совершенно по-детски сияя. Словно мальчишка, которому впервые позволили участвовать в настоящей охоте. — Ты угадал с подарком, Юри Кацуки, благодарю тебя.  
      Он надел бусы, и Юри поразился, насколько верно была подобрана длина. Бусы легли как влитые, не слишком короткие, чтобы напоминать ошейник, но и не слишком длинные, чтобы мешаться. Совершенный гордо выпятил грудь, красуясь. Альтия и Брэшен радостно улыбались, Лаки показал большой палец.  
      «Он очень сильный, — сообщил Викчан, оставаясь все там же, у трапа. — Он может быть опасен, но сейчас корабль в хорошем расположении духа. Хорошая была идея, сделать подарок».  
      Юри смог только улыбнуться и чуть склонить голову перед Совершенным. Он не ожидал такого эффекта, лишь думал, что любому живому кораблю должно понравиться солнце, заключенное в камнях. Не иначе провидение помогло, но Юри теперь еще сильнее боялся, что за это придется чем-то платить.  
      — Юри! — Виктор неожиданно повис на нем и дунул в ухо. — Кораблю подарки делаешь, а мне? Я тоже хочу подарок! Неужели ты зря так долго стоял в лавке?  
      — Ч-ч-что?!  
      — Спускайтесь, — вмешалась Альтия. — Не стоит испытывать его терпение.  
      Виктор бросил на Юри притворно обиженный взгляд и одним из первых сбежал на палубу, подхватив на руки Викчана. Юри спускался последним вслед за Лаки, пытаясь придумать, что ответить Виктору. Или он просто пошутил, чтобы разрядить обстановку? Дарить серьги в такой ситуации точно не хотелось.  
      Первый день выдался самым запоминающимся. Лаки провел их по кораблю, показывая, что и где, даже разрешил Викчану сунуть нос во все темные углы. Виктор то и дело восторженно касался бортов и обшивки, но Юри отчего-то был уверен, что корабль не чувствует самого Виктора, скорее только то, что он помечен Маккой.   
      Впрочем, судя по всему, это Совершенного нисколько не беспокоило.   
      Остальные дни слились в один. Юри от скуки попытался научиться вязать различные узлы, но особо не преуспел. Лаки только развел руками.  
      — Не все рождены для моря, — только и сказал он.   
      Юри пришлось согласиться с этим. Он теперь подумывал после возвращения домой написать книгу о своих путешествиях. Не столько хотелось поделиться тем, что он увидел и узнал, сколько требовалось выплеснуть на бумагу эмоции и ощущения.  
      И Виктор, конечно, нужно было рассказать о Викторе хотя бы самому себе.  
      Они теперь спали порознь, но порой Юри просыпался оттого, что чужое дыхание щекотало затылок. Юри не возражал. Более того, он начал к этому привыкать. Ему было хорошо с Виктором, вместе они обсуждали Кельсингру, драконов, север и юг, Калсиду и рабство, даже Скилл и Уит. Темы находились каждый раз, но если никто из них не знал, что еще сказать, то наступавшее молчание тоже было уютным.   
      Проблема была в том, что в какой-то момент Юри стало этого мало. Может, это началось раньше, а он не замечал, но сейчас жадность и жажда прикосновений прорастали в нем все сильнее. Юри отвечал Виктору, а сам представлял, как касается прохладной кожи, как целует твердые губы. Хотелось прикоснуться — постоянно, желание, как наваждение, преследовало его, но Юри прятал руки за спину и продолжал просто разговаривать.  
      Порой Виктор уходил на бак, но не к Совершенному, а просто. Он облокачивался о борт и подолгу вглядывался в редкие облака, словно Макка неожиданно мог появиться. Но вокруг оставались только безбрежное тихое море и светло-синяя глубокая высь.   
      Юри иногда не различал, вода ли отражает небо, или это небо заимствует у воды столь насыщенный цвет.  
      Он старался не лезть к Виктору в такие моменты. Казалось, что разрешение пересечь эту границу он еще не получил. Не говоря уже о чем-то большем.  
      А потом появились еще одни взгляды. Они были всегда направлены на него, на Юри. Виктор смотрел пристально, когда думал, что Юри этого не замечает. И он бы правда не видел, но от взгляда Викчана мало что могло укрыться.  
      Юри не мог понять, что это значит — или не хотел понимать, хотя стоило бы, учитывая собственную жажду. Они с Виктором ходили рука об руку, и слава судьбе, что команда корабля спокойно к этому относилась. Или их танец был настолько тонок и неумел, что посторонний не мог его заметить? Порой, когда Виктор обнимал его, брал за руку, вис на плечах, то ли дурачась, то ли просто не позволяя себе зайти дальше, Юри так и подмывало спросить: «Почему ты так смотришь? Ты чувствуешь то же, что и я, или тебе просто тоскливо без дракона? Скажи мне, ответь». Но Виктор молчал, а Юри не решался спросить.  
      Впрочем, все прекрасно понимали, что долго так продолжаться не может.  
      Это случилось поздним вечером, когда разыгралась гроза. Совершенный уверенно плыл сквозь высокие волны, а Юри с Викчаном и Виктор пережидали непогоду в каюте. Можно было бы уснуть, но ярко сверкали молнии, а раскаты грома заставляли вздрагивать. Казалось, что гроза прямо над ними, что до туч рукой подать.  
      — Ты спишь? — почему-то шепотом спросил Виктор, уловив момент между раскатами.   
      Юри сначала помотал головой, а потом сообразил, что в темноте не видно, и так же шепотом ответил:   
      — Нет.  
      Скрипнула койка, Юри поспешил перевернулся на другой бок. Виктор сидел, поджав ноги, и смотрел на него.  _Смотрел._  Коса растрепалась, нательная рубашка сползла, открывая левое плечо, и в свете молнии Юри увидел там полоску чешуи, уходящую под одежду. Остро захотелось потрогать, снова погладить, почувствовать под пальцами твердые пластинки.   
      Виктор, словно услышав его мысли, медленно стянул рубашку и откинул ее в изножье кровати.  
      — Хочешь узнать? — просто спросил он, не отводя взгляда.  
      «Хочешь», — сонно подтвердил Викчан, свернувшийся неподалеку от двери.  
      «Молчи», — велел Юри.  
      Он тоже не мог отвести взгляд, смотрел и смотрел, а в груди вновь, сильнее, чем прежде, разливалось что-то горячее и жадное.  
      — Зачем ты так смотришь? — тихо спросил Юри. — Ты не сводишь с меня взгляда, думая, что я не вижу.  
      — Я знаю, что ты заметил, — возразил Виктор. Он переждал очередной раскат грома и ответил почти на грани слышимости: — Потому что ты самое прекрасное, что я видел, — помолчав, добавил: — после Макки, прости.  
      Юри захлопал глазами. Момент был разрушен, напряжение спало, так что оставалось только рассмеяться. Юри так и поступил, но вместе с тем поднялся с кровати и подошел к Виктору.  
      Он не стал зажигать фонарь в каюте, хватало вспышек молний, чтобы разглядеть на груди золотисто-коричневое солнце, а под ним, на животе, летел дракон.  
      — Ты невероятен, — пробормотал Юри, очерчивая контуры рисунков. — После Макки, конечно.   
      Виктор коротко рассмеялся и, перехватив руку, поцеловал запястье.  
      — Макка вне конкуренции, — согласился он. Голос звучал низко, и Юри пробрала дрожь. Приятная, она прокатилась по всему телу и замерла в животе. Виктор молчал, только поглаживал запястье. Юри сглотнул. Можно было отступить, он еще не сжег все мосты.  
      «Нельзя все время пятиться, — проворчал Викчан. — Однажды ты споткнешься и рухнешь на спину. Кто тебе поможет встать?»  
      И Юри решился. Если он сгорит, то так тому и быть.  
      — Могу я… — он помолчал, пока снаружи гремело, а после неуверенно продолжил: — Могу я… можно мне… увидеть…  
      — Что, Юри? — ласково спросил Виктор.   
      — Чешуя… — он проклял неповоротливый язык. — Я хочу увидеть ее... тебя всего.   
      Виктор встал, взял в ладони его лицо...   
      — Для тебя все что угодно, Юри. Все что угодно.  
      ...и наконец поцеловал.  
      Викчан удовлетворенно вздохнул. Теперь все стало на свои места.


	4. 8-9

**8**

  
      На пирсе, казалось, собрались все жители Баккипа, за исключением королевской семьи. Юри и Виктор стояли у борта, пока Совершенный причаливал. Виктор поправил капюшон. Пару часов назад они переоделись в купленные на рынке Удачного вещи, чтобы не так сильно выделяться из толпы. Виктор набросил сверху широкий плащ с капюшоном, а длинные рукава рубашки скрывали руки до середины ладони.  
      — Я не знаю, как в Баккипе отнесутся к моему виду, — признался он, заметив недоуменный взгляд Юри. — Знают ли простые люди о Старших достаточно, чтобы относиться к нам без подозрений?  
      Юри был вынужден признать его правоту. О Семи Герцогствах о знал меньше, чем об Удачном. Помнил, что раньше герцогств было шесть — Горное королевство стало частью страны не так давно. Здесь царили древние порядки, здесь владели Скиллом и, что важнее, Уитом, здесь жили люди, которые спасли Айсфира, последнего дракона. По крайней мере, несколько десятков лет назад считалось, что он и правда последний, а без него Тинталья не смогла бы продолжить род.   
      Впрочем, Юри интересовало не это. Он хотел попасть в каменный сад Элдерлингов — древних каменных фигур, которые люди, обладающие Скиллом, вырезали собственными руками, используя силу Серебра — то, что дарило драконам могучую силу. Сад находился по пути в Горное королевство, поэтому они условились встретиться с Маккой по дороге. Юри украдкой взглянул на Виктора — в любом случае, у них было еще много времени.  
      По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.  
      После той ночи они не расставались ни на миг, не в силах насытиться друг другом. Словами, прикосновениями, взглядами — они по-прежнему обсуждали все на свете, а ночами узнавали друг друга, открывались, менялись, желая подарить скопившиеся за день нежность и ласку.  
      Иногда Юри с трудом мог дышать. Любовь к этому удивительному человеку наполняла все его существо, от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Виктор, словно чувствуя, переставал улыбаться и обнимал крепко-крепко или уводил в каюту, если они в это время находились на палубе.  
      Вероятно, команда их обсуждала, но ни словом, ни делом никто не выказывал недовольства или презрения.  
      Они тепло простились с семьей Трелл-Вестрит и с Совершенным. Альтия обняла в том числе и Викчана, а Юри и Виктору тихо посоветовала не столь откровенно выказывать свои чувства.  
      — В герцогствах вряд ли отнесутся с пониманием, — заметила она. — Утверждать не стану, но будьте аккуратны.  
      Виктор коротко кивнул и ниже надвинул капюшон.   
      Они прошли сквозь толпу, стараясь разглядывать город украдкой. Викчан с удовольствием забегал вперед и предупреждал, что вонять рыбой будет еще долго. Здесь, на берегу около причала, высились небольшие деревянные домики, рядом мужчины и женщины не самого опрятного вида торговали рыбой и снастями. Но чем дальше они уходили от пристани, тем лучше выглядели улицы и дома. Но все равно Баккип заметно отличался от Удачного, было видно, что рыбалка далеко не главный промысел, и город живет не только и не столько за счет рыбы и торговли с другими странами. С другими герцогствами — возможно.  
      Вскоре Виктор и Юри, следуя за Викчаном, добрались до центра. По крайней мере, так решил Юри. Дороги здесь были широкие, неподалеку находилась большая площадь, а за ней раскинулся рынок. Даже издалека было видно, что прилавки ломились от различных товаров.  
      Виктор остановился.  
      — Думаю, нам стоит найти постоялый двор и сегодня переночевать, а завтра закупиться провизией, найти пару крепких лошадей и отправиться в Горное королевство.  
      Юри медленно кивнул. Баккип оказался не менее шумным, чем Удачный, но в то же время разительно отличался. Дело было даже не в погоде — теплые вещи пригодились, — скорее… в атмосфере? Здесь все казалось старым, древним, хотя Юри видел, что новую дорогу сделали не так давно, на ней еще не появились колеи, а многие дома построили самое давнее прошлой осенью. И все же складывалось впечатление, что здесь куда больше тайн, чем в Дождевых чащобах. Здесь больше… истории? Той самой, древней, которой дышит сама земля.   
      — Юри?  
      Он вздрогнул и резко обернулся, неловко зацепил рукавом капюшон, обнажая лицо Виктора. Тот поспешно накинул капюшон обратно, но проходившая мимо женщина замерла с открытым ртом, глядя на них во все глаза.  
      — Что-то не так? — спросил Виктор, словно ничего не произошло.  
      — Вы… у вас… — женщина едва не выронила из рук корзину с фруктами, Юри вовремя удержал ее.   
      — Мы с юга, — постарался спокойно улыбнуться он. — Новая мода.  
      Женщина, не закрывая рта, кивнула и поспешила дальше. Юри шумно выдохнул и хотел было извиниться, но Виктор ухватил его за руку и торопливо увел его с площади.  
      — Давай скорее найдем гостиницу, — негромко предложил он.  
      «Я нашел. Там пахнет почти как дома».  
      — Викчан нашел, — шепнул Юри. — Сюда.  
      Через квартал на углу нашлось добротное трехэтажное здание. Судя по виду, построили его не так давно, года два-три назад. Вывеска над входом гласила: «Гордый олень», и Юри невольно вспомнил герб, вырезанный на груди Совершенного. Впрочем, удивляться не стоило: замок династии Видящих назывался Оленьим. Но какое отношение имел живой корабль к королевской семье Семи Герцогств? Юри на мгновение пожалел, что не расспросил Совершенного об этом. Впрочем, могло статься, что корабль не захотел бы говорить.  
      Дородная хозяйка смерила их взглядом, явно не доверяя.  
      — Нужна комната на двоих. Мы только переночуем, — заверил Виктор и обворожительно улыбнулся. Впрочем, на женщину это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
      — Собака?  
      Юри подумал, что с таким голосом ей стоило быть капитаном корабля, но тоже поспешил улыбнуться.   
      — Он мой.  
      — Развелось тут… носителей, — негромко проворчал хозяйка. Она достала ключи и протянула широкопалую ладонь. — Деньги вперед.  
      Расплатился Виктор. Он же сразу заказал ужин и пообещал спуститься, как все будет готово. Хозяйка сумрачно посмотрела на него и нехотя кивнула; похоже, она давно разучилась радоваться чему бы то ни было.  
      Но Викчан был прав. Пахло как дома: вкусной едой и очагом, в котором поздним летом уже поддерживали огонь, чтобы ночью сохранялось приятное тепло.  
      В комнате оказались две узкие кровати да стол. В углу еще стоял кривоногий комод, куда постояльцы могли сложить не особо ценные вещи. Юри убрал туда старую одежду, а украшения придержал при себе. Он так и не решился подарить Виктору серьги, все мучительно искал идеальный момент.  
      Викчан обнюхал каждый угол.  
      «Пахнет птицами, — сообщил он, — и кошками. Крысами не пахнет».  
      «Уже хорошо», — откликнулся Юри.   
      Он сел на кровать и растерянно огляделся. Возможно, стоило прогуляться по Баккипу, взглянуть вблизи на Олений замок, но никуда не хотелось идти. Ощущение древности этой страны пропало, растаяло. Люди были… простыми, они жили сегодняшним днем, торговали рыбой у причала, продуктами на рынке неподалеку. Баккип не заметил появления чужеземцев, сосредоточив внимание на Совершенном. В этом не было ничего удивительного, и все же Юри поймал себя на мысли, что ждал… чего-то.  
      — Юри?  
      Виктор присел перед ним, обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо. Он скинул плащ, и Юри прикоснулся к чешуе на скулах.  
      — Задумался, — ответил он. — Прости, все хорошо. Макка еще не прилетел?  
      Виктор переполз на кровать, улегся на живот так, чтобы Юри мог дотянуться до косы, и мотнул головой.   
      — Он не слишком торопится. Останавливается поесть в свое удовольствие. В горах немного сложнее, но дракон сможет добыть пропитание.   
      Юри стянул ленту, хотя расплетать косу не стал. Позже.  
      — И все же он ждет?  
      Виктор тихо хмыкнул.  
      — Конечно. Он может не говорить об этом, драконы не любят признавать слабости, но мы привязаны друг к другу достаточно сильно. Так или иначе.   
      Юри тихо рассмеялся и, склонившись, поцеловал затылок. Виктор шумно выдохнул, но не пошевелился, безмолвно разрешая делать с собой, что захочется. В итоге он разомлел после незамысловатых ласк, и Юри оставил его с Викчаном, а сам спустился за ужином. Девушка с глубокими оспинами на лице подала ему полный поднос. К тому времени в зале собрался народ, но все равно людей оказалось не так много, как можно было ожидать от столицы Семи герцогств.  
      — Так не ярмарка ж, — застенчиво улыбаясь, пояснила девушка. — Вот тогда сесть даже некогда, господин.   
      — А ярмарка когда?  
      — Да известно ж когда, в начале осени. На рынке не протолкнуться будет.  
      Юри поблагодарил ее, забрал поднос и медленно двинулся к лестнице, стараясь не запнуться. Но зайдя в комнату, он едва не уронил ужин: Виктор сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и выглядывал из-под распущенных волос. Пряди надежно скрывали его лицо; заслышав открывающуюся дверь, он тряхнул головой, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел.  
      — Виктор!  
      — Да-а-а?  
      — Зачем ты сам расплел косу? — Юри поставил поднос на столик и поспешил к кровати. Хотелось прикоснуться к прядям, пропустить их сквозь пальцы и снова ощутить мягкость, вдохнуть ставший родным запах.  
      — Нужно расчесаться перед сном, — пояснил Виктор. — Ты ведь поможешь, правда?..  
      Разве он мог устоять? Его тянуло к Виктору словно магнитом, а тот соблазнительно улыбался и щурился, то и дело проходясь по волосам пальцами. Ни дать ни взять, принцесса, ожидающая, пока принц сумеет договориться с драконом и соизволит добраться до высокой башни. Хотя им бы скорее поменяться ролями — Юри слишком живо помнил приятную тяжесть чужого тела, когда Виктор прижимал его к влажным от пота простыням.  
      Он сделал шаг вперед, пусть и пришлось отвлечься еще на секунду: Викчан попросил выпустить его из комнаты, но как только закрылась дверь, и Юри вернулся к постели, тут же оказался в жадных руках Виктора.  
      О гребне тогда уже никто и не вспомнил.  
  


**9**

  
      Под утро Юри умудрился замерзнуть. Ему приснилось, что он снова дома, где неожиданно по весне выпал снег, и пришлось расчищать дорожки в саду и около входа. А когда вернулся, мама с удивлением сообщила о странном госте, который искал его, Юри, и была у него в ухе золотая серьга с темно-алыми камнями.  
      Юри, услышав, бросил лопату и кинулся в гостиную. Там был Виктор, а Макка, лежавший рядом, походил на Викчана, только казался заметно крупнее.  
      Виктор поднял на него взгляд, тепло улыбнулся и сказал:  
      — Помоги мне, Юри.  
      В следующее мгновение на него обрушилась тьма, подмяла и наполнила тело болью, а разум — гневом. Юри хватанул ртом воздух, когда в мысли ворвался голос Макки.  
      «Виктор! Мой! Помоги ему, помоги!»  
      «Мак… ка?..»  
      Дракон метался где-то над лесом и горами, Юри внезапно увидел его с огромной высоты — разъяренного и вместе с тем испуганного, словно щенка, потерявшего след матери и оставшегося в одиночестве.  
      «Виктор! — снова взревел Макка, и Юри зажмурился, пережидая вспышку головной боли. — Его опоили! Найди его! Найди! Он не отвечает мне. Темно, слишком темно. Найди его!»  
      Сил хватило, только чтобы кивнуть, и Макка тут же исчез из его сознания. Вместе с ним ушли боль и гнев, остались лишь отголоски, и Юри бы не поручился, кому они теперь принадлежали.  
      Викчан запрыгнул на кровать, встревоженно заглядывая в лицо.  
      «Юри? Дракон…»  
      «Где Виктор?»  
      Кровать рядом уже остыла, значит, ушел давно. Юри извернулся, выглянул в окно: похоже, близился полдень. Он, разнежившись в объятиях Виктора, даже не заметил, как тот покинул комнату.  
      «Он ушел вскоре после рассвета, — подтвердил Викчан, нервно поводя ушами. — Впустил меня, накинул плащ и ушел».  
      «С ним что-то случилось». — Юри сел и повторил вслух: — С ним что-то произошло.  
      Он собрался в считанные секунды, подхватил обе сумки, сбежал вниз и остановился только около хозяйки, придирчиво осматривающей столики.  
      — Вы не видели моего спутника?  
      Женщина неприязненно поджала губы.  
      — Сбежал с утра пораньше, — выплюнула она, косясь на Викчана. — Ищи теперь на улицах. Моли Эду, чтобы его не ограбили в темном переулке, плащ больно дорогой.  
      Юри скомканно поблагодарил ее и вылетел на улицу.  
      Баккип давно проснулся. Люди сновали по улице, интересовались товарами, обменивались последними новостями, но настроение как будто отличалось от вчерашнего. Или это просто потому, что Юри едва сдерживался, чтобы не впасть в панику? Если бы не Викчан, он давно бы забился в угол, но пес уткнулся в землю и уже пытался взять след.  
      Юри сделал глубокий вдох, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а после отправился к лавке неподалеку. Кто-то должен был видеть, как Виктор выходит с постоялого двора. Наверняка получится восстановить его путь.  
      Но люди словно ослепли. Они признавали, что видела человека в добротном плаще, однако не могли сказать, ни куда он пошел, ни останавливался ли где-то. Викчан метался по улицам и площади, но прошло слишком много времени, запахи животных и людей мешали вычленить один, самый нужный. Юри, стиснув зубы, ходил от лавки к лавке и даже останавливал прохожих, но в конце концов от него начали шарахаться. Можно было вернуться к Совершенному, найти Лаки и попросить о помощи… Но вряд ли жителям Удачного было дело до Виктора, будь он хоть трижды Старшим. Или все же стоило обратиться и к самому кораблю?  
      Удача улыбнулась, когда солнце начало клониться к закату. Еще не темнело, не было ни намека на сумерки, но воздух постепенно сгущался. Далеко от постоялого двора седой старик со шрамами на лице подтвердил, что видел человека в плаще.   
      — Да только, мил человек, был он не в себе. Глаза страшенные, как у пьяного. На лице и руках кожа коричневая… — старик вдруг прищурился. — Иль что, драконий человек был? Ну, мил человек, не найдешь спутника тогда. Слухи ходят, что калсидийцы людей воруют и тащат к себе. Наверняка и твоего спутника стащили. Забудь о нем.  
      Юри вяло улыбнулся, отблагодарил старика несколькими монетами и побрел вниз по улице.  
      Похитили? Макка сказал, что опоили. В груди с самого утра что-то дергало, и Юри начал подозревать, что это эмоции Макки, тонкая хрупкая связь.  
      «Что мне делать, Викчан?»  
      «Не сдаваться. Мы найдем его… Мы же в Баккипе. Тут король».  
      Юри остановился, оглянулся: Олений замок возвышался над городом. Если обратиться к королю за помощью, объяснить, что похитили Старшего, то, может, правитель не останется равнодушным? В Калсиде по-прежнему процветало рабство, но Виктор не был обычным человеком. Кто же сейчас там правит?   
      Они остановились на маленькой площади передохнуть и обдумать, что делать дальше. Неожиданно Викчан зарычал, и Юри шарахнулся в сторону, когда перед ним появился нищий. Грязный, в вонючих лохмотьях, его волосы свисали паклями, а в бороде копошились черные насекомые. Юри замер, когда нищий ухватил его за рукав.  
      — Ты потерять человека в чешуе? Я знать, где он, — меж черных сломанных зубов показался узкий язык. — Идти за мной. Люди помочь.  
      — Нет! — Юри вырвался, но нищий снова потянулся. Викчан громко залаял, однако тот не обратил на него внимания.  
      — Не глупить, — нищий прищурился, так и остановившись с вытянутой рукой. — Хочешь найти, идти за мной.  
      «Не верь ему!»  
      «Но… если он поможет?..»  
      «А если попадешь в рабство?»  
      Прохожие обходили их стороной. Наверняка скоро по городу пойдут очередные слухи. Нищий шагнул вперед и даже не вздрогнул, когда Викчан вцепился в его лохмотья.  
      — Мы поможем, — внезапно нормально прошептал он. — Но нам нужно знать.  
      — Викчан, отпусти, — дрогнувшим голосом скомандовал Юри. Он нервно сглотнул и прижал крепче сумку. — Веди.  
      Нищий довольно осклабился и бросился в соседний переулок.  
      «Наверное, это глупо, — думал Юри, следуя узкими грязными проулками за нечаянным проводником, — но Виктор… Виктор… Я помогу, только дождись».  
      Нищий привел Юри и Викчана к неприметному домику на маленькой площади с выщербленным булыжником. На первом этаже оказалась таверна, но тощий парень у шкафов с бутылками даже ухом не повел, когда нищий протопал к лестнице. Только кивнул коротко и снова принялся переставлять бутылки.  
      На втором этаже было всего три комнаты. Нищий зашел во вторую, и Юри замер на пороге. Комната оказалась почти пустой, не считая стола, нескольких стульев да рваного матраса на полу. Нищий сразу устроился там, а со стула около окна поднялась высокая женщина. Она была одета по-мужски, но одежда сидела на ней иначе, нежели на Альтии Вестрит. Юри точно знал, что перед ним женщина, причем из благородных — манеры и движения указывали на это. Черные волосы оказались собраны в тугой пучок, и к такой прическе куда больше подошло бы платье.  
      — Значит, — грудным голосом заговорила женщина, — это ты спутник Элдерлинга.  
      Элдерлинга?  
      Юри качнул головой.  
      — Старшего.  
      — У нас людей, избранных драконами, называют Элдерлингами, — пояснил нищий. Он постепенно преображался: стянул оказавшуюся фальшивой бороду, расплел волосы и сбросил лохмотья, под которыми пряталась нормальная одежда. — Я Шэдоу. Ты?  
      — Юри. А это Викчан.  
      — Уит? — женщина внимательно осмотрела их и чему-то кивнула. — Это к лучшему. Меня зовут Спарк, и мы постараемся найти твоего спутника,— она помолчала и словно нехотя спросила: — Он родом из Чащоб, или это дракон изменил его?  
      — Дракон, — Юри вошел в комнату, прикрыл за собой дверь. — Он… в смысле дракон сейчас в горах. Мы приплыли на корабле.  
      — Совершенный, — Спарк обеспокоенно посмотрела на Шэдоу, и тот сорвался с места, протиснулся мимо Юри и был таков. Только тихо скрипнула дверь. — Это плохо, что действительно есть дракон.  
      — Почему?..  
      Спарк предложила ему сесть. Юри буквально упал на стул, только сейчас осознав, насколько устал. Навалилась слабость, задрожали руки от мысли, что ему все-таки помогут. Неожиданно, нечаянно, но, похоже, этим людям можно было верить. Спарк вернулась на свое место у окна и то и дело кидала взгляд на улицу.  
      — Ты голоден?  
      Юри неуверенно кивнул, и Спарк внезапно улыбнулась. Открытая улыбка преобразила ее лицо, подарив мальчишеские черты.  
      — Сейчас Шэдоу приведет… еще одного человека, и мы поужинаем.  
      — Вы… вы давно...  
      — Ищем калсидийцев? — угадала Спарк. — Да. Раньше они не позволяли себе пробираться так глубоко, довольствовались набегами на Фарроу и Шокс, но теперь все изменилось.  
      Викчан слушал, навострив уши. Юри потрепал его по загривку скорее для того, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Он до сих пор нервничал, хоть и пытался этого не показывать перед незнакомыми людьми.  
      «Теперь все наладится».  
      «Да уж надеюсь, — проворчал Викчан. — Хотя надо быть начеку, мы не знаем, что за люди перед нами».  
      «У нас были варианты? — устало спросил Юри. — Только идти в замок…»  
      Он и сам сейчас почти не верил, что только вчера прибыл в Баккип, а сегодня оббежал половину города в поисках Виктора. Калсидийцы действовали быстро, они наверняка заметили Виктора, когда с того упал капюшон, и после следили за постоялым двором. Альтия ведь предупреждала! Хоть не об этом, но советовала держать ухо востро и правильно сделала. Это они расслабились, решили отдохнуть и повели себя глупо.  
      «Вы не знали о калсидийцах, — заметил Викчан, ткнувшись холодным мокрым носом в ладонь. — Мы найдем его».  
      Юри улыбнулся в ответ и вопросительно вскинул брови, заметив пристальный взгляд Спарк. Она покачала головой.  
      — Я привыкла к Уиту, но когда смотрю, как они разговаривают с партнерами, каждый раз думаю, каково это — принять животное как часть себя, разделять его мысли и чувства.  
      Юри переглянулся с Викчаном и пожал плечами.  
      — Мы познакомились, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, и с тех пор неразлучны. Я почти и не помню жизни без него. Мы… одно целое, пожалуй.  
      Спарк только кивнула, показывая, что приняла к сведению.  
      — Что ж, — она поднялась. — Я закажу нам ужин, Шэдоу скоро вернется, и мы продолжим разговор.  
      Снова тихо скрипнула дверь, и Юри смог выдохнуть. Волнение не отпускало, но, по крайней мере, он больше не чувствовал себя беспомощным. Кажется, Спарк и правда была заинтересована в том, чтобы отыскать калсидийцев, так споро заговорила о деле и явно знает, каким будет следующий шаг. Интересно, кто она такая?  
      Юри обратился к связи с Маккой, но дракон не ответил, только натянулась и завибрировала нить, передавая его гнев. Юри попытался внушить ему мысль, что все будет хорошо, что они теперь точно найдут Виктора. Только Викчан и знал, каких усилий ему это стоило, но Виктор… Юри знал, что готов на все, чтобы вернуть его, чтобы снова обнять, коснуться чешуек, уткнуться в шею и почувствовать знакомое, ставшее таким необходимым тепло.  
      И больше не отпускать.  
      Вернулась Спарк, вместе с ней пришел Шэдоу и молодой мужчина, немногим старше Виктора. У него были темные, слегка вьющиеся волосы и крупный рот. Несмотря на то, что мужчина хмурился и выглядел обеспокоенным, он все равно улыбнулся Юри и протянул руку.  
      — Проспер. Вы Юри, верно? Скажите сразу: ваш спутник отмечен драконом? Настоящим драконом, не созданным из камня?  
      — Да, — Юри на мгновение растерялся. — Да, дракон настоящий, из плоти и крови. Он сейчас где-то рядом с Горным королевством.  
      Проспер заметно побледнел, но сразу взял себя в руки.  
      — Значит, нам нужно поторопиться и спасти Элдерлинга, — он снова улыбнулся, убрал упавшую на глаза челку и знаком пригласил к столу. — Шэдоу сейчас принесет ужин, а мы пока поговорим.  
      Викчан настороженно следил за ними, и Проспер, заметив его, наклонился.  
      — И тебе здравствуй, — серьезно поздоровался он. — Тебе тоже принесут поесть.  
      «Он мне нравится», — сразу сообщил Викчан, подставляясь под широкую крепкую ладонь. Юри согласился с ним: Проспер вызывал безотчетное желание довериться.  
      Шэдоу умудрился принести сразу два подноса. Словно акробат, удерживая равновесие, он ловко расставил блюда и кувшины и снова уселся на матрасе, прихватив свою часть. Викчану в отдельную миску положили густую кашу с мясом, а Шэдоу налил в чистую тарелку воды.  
      Проспер говорил коротко и по делу. Король Дьютифул давно следит за калсидийцами, но пока не удалось схватить их за руку. Один из отрядов поймали, людей освободили, однако на смену пришел другой отряд и, быть может, даже не один. Ситуация усугубилась тем, что калсидийцы посмели похитить Элдерлинга.  
      — Я только слышал, что разъяренный дракон может сотворить с врагом, — признался Проспер, — Но Спарк видела, как драконы уничтожили целое поселение. Конечно, один дракон — это не стая, но даже так мне меньше всего хочется, чтобы пострадали невинные и земли Семи Герцогств. Впереди зима, а дракон может уничтожить урожай. Я доложу о ситуации королю и попрошу еще людей.  
      Юри мог только кивать. Со своей стороны он пообещал сделать все, что в его силах, но если подумать, что он мог? Остановить Макку? Тот не будет его слушать. Что еще? Он описал Виктора, передал слова старика, но и только.  
      Проспер ушел, Шэдоу снова надел наряд нищего и вернулся к работе. В комнате осталась Спарк, но и та сообщила, что должна вскоре покинуть Юри, поскольку ее ждет другая работа.  
      — Отдохни пока, — посоветовала Спарк. — Если можешь, донеси до дракона мысль, что с его человеком все будет в порядке. И попробуй спросить, не связался ли с ним сам Виктор. Ты говорил, что его опоили, но, может, он уже пришел в себя и сумел передать дракону весточку. Тогда мы быстрее отыщем их. Я приду, как что-то станет известно.  
      Юри пообещал что-нибудь сделать, но как ни старался, оставшись один, Макка не отвечал. Лишь по связи ощущались гнев и горечь. Дракон был готов убивать.  
      Викчан ушел на прогулку, но вскоре вернулся. Незнакомый паренек притащил ужин и заверил, что высокородные господа уже за все заплатили. Юри заставил себя поесть — кусок в горло не лез, но стоило восстановить силы, если придется неожиданно сорваться с места.  
      К тому времени, как окончательно стемнело, он впал в странное оцепенение. Судя по всему, оставалось только ждать, пока король отреагирует и даст еще людей. Мог ли он что-то изменить сейчас? Юри еще раз обратился к Макке, но теперь даже гнева не почувствовал, словно связь исчезла. На мгновение его захлестнуло отчаяние: неужели Макка от него отвернулся? Но затем перед глазами на несколько секунд появились леса и заснеженные горы, лица коснулся холодный ветер, и в ушах зазвенел крик дракона.  
      «Он здесь, — поморщился Викчан, — Он знает, что ты хочешь спасти Виктора и что ты прочно связан с ним. Дыши, Юри, дыши».


	5. 10-12

**10**

  
      Спать в эту ночь не пришлось. Уже взошла луна — тонкий серп едва-едва светил, и ночной Баккип выглядел почти зловеще. Тени, казалось, жили своей жизнью, и Юри предпочел отойти от окна, пока не напридумывал ужасов.  
      Можно было подремать: он чувствовал, как наваливается усталость, вгрызается в кости — ожидание больше выматывало, чем придавало сил. Пришла внезапная тоска по дому, нестерпимо захотелось увидеть родителей, Мари, рассказать Юко о встрече с настоящим драконом.  
      Где-то метался Макка, связь то и дело натягивалась, и на мгновение Юри почудилось, что Виктор откликнулся, позвал Макку к себе — а потом снова пропал. Если зов был настоящим, значит, Виктор пришел в себя и, быть может, удержит дракона от убийства, но надеяться на это не стоило. В любом случае нужно поторопиться, чтобы не допустить трагедии. Если калсидийцы достигнут границы раньше, чем их остановят, ситуация станет гораздо сложнее.  
      Юри сжал кулаки и мысленно поклялся, что обязательно снова увидит Виктора и подарит ему серьгу. Даже если им не суждено продолжить путешествие рука об руку, этот дар останется с ним.  
      «Идут».  
      Юри встал, Викчан вскочил на лапы и на всякий случай оскалился. Дверь распахнулась, и Спарк, закутанная в черный плащ, махнула рукой.  
      — В путь. Солдаты засекли след в Риппоне, остальное расскажу по дороге. Вещи оставь здесь.  
      За углом их ждали кони. В неверном свете факела у входа Юри взобрался в седло, стараясь не показывать, как у него дрожат руки. Вряд ли стоило упоминать, что у него почти не было опыта верховой езды; лошадь Спарк не могла устоять на месте, то и дело прядала ушам и била копытом. Викчан, умостившийся в наспех освобожденной сумке, высунул голову и принюхался.  
      «Ветер с гор. Будет мешать».  
      «Так ли нам нужен воздух?»  
      Викчан только фыркнул и прижал уши, когда кони тронулись с места, переходя сразу на рысь. Лошадь Юри послушно следовала за Спарк, почти след в след. Тени жались по углам, не рискуя заступать дорогу, где-то хлопнули ставни. Выехав за пределы Баккипа, Спарк пустила коня в галоп, и Юри осталось только вцепиться в поводья, чтобы случайно не выпасть из седла на поворотах.  
      В какой момент из темноты вынырнули еще всадники, он не понял. Только уловил через Викчана присутствие, а через мгновение с ним поравнялся Проспер.   
      — У них фора больше полсуток, — в тусклом свете Юри мог только догадываться, с каким выражением смотрит Проспер. — Разведчики сообщают, что калсидйцы дважды крали лошадей, сейчас они на территории Риппона. Скорее всего двинутся к Песчаному пределу, возможно, с кем-то встретятся. Полагаю, они в курсе, что за ними погоня или, по крайней мере, подозревают. Что дракон?  
      — Он… разгневан, — пробормотал Юри, пряча взгляд. В стук копыт вплелся шелест крыльев, к одному из всадников на плечо приземлилась небольшая птица.  
      — Неудивительно, — Проспер подъехал чуть ближе, не снижая скорости. — Сможете его остановить? Хотя бы попытаться это сделать.  
      — Попробую.  
      Обещать было глупо. Юри прекрасно понимал, что остановить Макку сумеет только Виктор, а для этого его необходимо найти раньше, чем дракон настигнет похитителей. Где он может быть? Где-то над горами, но долго ли долететь от них до… Песчаного предела?  
      Впереди поднимались холмы. Земля на тракте была плотно утоптана, и стук копыт разносился на много километров вокруг. Редкие кусты мелькали мимо черными фигурами; Юри казалось, что они тянут ветви вслед за ними, норовя задержать всадников. Чушь, конечно, это все беспокойная ночь, он толком не отдохнул, а ожидание вымотало куда сильнее, чем метания по городу.  
      Викчан тоже не спал, смотрел куда-то в темноту и прислушивался, но за стуком копыт сложно было расслышать далекие звуки. Холмы выросли и опали; в одной из деревень Проспер велел привести свежих коней, и солдаты предоставили их незамедлительно. Юри взобрался в седло, вцепился в поводья, и лошадь мгновенно сорвалась с места в карьер вслед за остальными. На этот раз удержаться было сложнее, лошадь под ним то и дело норовила опередить ведущего, и Юри приходилось сдерживать ее. Что ж, по крайней мере, сбросить его не пытались.  
      Когда наступил рассвет, Юри не заметил. Он только моргнул и внезапно осознал, что уже светает, а фигуры всадников видны достаточно четко. Они успели сменить лошадей еще раз, и теперь достигли границ Риппона. По крайней мере, так сообщила Спарк. Проспер коротко кивнул и обернулся к человеку с птицей на плече. Тот подъехал ближе, Юри вежливо отвернулся.  
      Четырнадцать человек, включая его. А сколько калсидийцев? Если не больше, то они смогут справиться, однако… Юри украдкой зевнул и потер глаза. Потянулся к связи с Маккой — и замер: связь пропала, теперь он точно был в этом уверен. Не осталось ни малейшего намека на то, что дракон когда-то присутствовал в его сознании.  
      «Викчан?»  
      «Дракон исчез», — подтвердил тот и зевнул, показывая зубы.  
      «Это значит…»  
      «Не знаю. Может, он просто уже добрался до врагов и сожрал их».  
      Юри шумно выдохнул, обернулся, взволнованно осматривая горизонт. Они не отдыхали, но и калсидийцы с пленниками тоже мчались во весь опор. Где-то там, в предтече пустыни, они все еще рвутся вперед. Или, может, остановились? Следы на песке недолговечны, они могут находиться где угодно.  
      День обещал быть жарким — уже с утра небо казалось прозрачным и едва заметно дрожало. Проспер и Спарк что-то тихо обсуждали, остальные внимательно оглядывались.  
      — Как мы и думали, калсидийцы рвутся к Песчаному пределу, — наконец объявил Проспер. — Птицы говорят, что со стороны Калсиды появился еще отряд. Вряд ли они успеют объединиться, но стоит принять во внимание. Герцог Фарроу отправил с границ своих людей на перехват, — он обвел внимательным взглядом свой небольшой отряд. — Отдохнули? Едем.  
      Юри чуть придержал поводья, пропуская солдат вперед, и только тогда позволил нетерпеливой лошади рвануть вслед за отрядом. Пустыня все приближалась, пропали кусты, остались только редкие пучки трав, но и те скоро сменились песком. Проспер на мгновение остановился, велел накрыть голову и сам показал, как завязать платок. Юри с трудом разогнул пальцы — так вцепился в поводья, с трудом перевязал платок, подоткнул около плеча, чтобы песок не попал в рот. Викчан еще раз хватанул пастью воздух, наморщил недовольно нос и спрятался в сумке.  
      «Сухой воздух. Много песка. Разбуди меня, когда что-то начнется».  
      Юри только хватило сил мысленно согласиться. Постепенно начинала сказываться бессонная ночь, клонило в сон. Отряд снова сорвался с места, и Юри старался не клевать носом, постоянно напоминая себе, что упасть с лошади будет очень и очень больно. Да и Викчана еще придавит.  
      В какой-то момент ему привиделся Виктор: стоял среди песка, призывно махал рукой, и Юри едва не потянул поводья, заставляя коня свернуть с проторенного пути. К счастью, мираж рассеялся быстро, но после образ Виктора появлялся не раз и не два. Солнце поднималось все выше, стало жарко и душно. Проспер ненадолго остановился в тени дюны, позволяя напоить коней и напиться самим.  
      — Это еще не совсем пустыня, — заметила Спарк, закручивая фляжку. — Говорят, что где-то за морем есть южные острова, намного южнее тех мест, где бывал человек. Там, по слухам, никогда не идут дожди и даже зимой достаточно тепло, чтобы не разводить огонь.  
      «Не хотел бы я там оказаться», — признался Викчан, потягиваясь. Юри позволил ему немного размяться, пока они снова не тронулись в путь.  
      Проспер внимательно осматривал небо и о чем-то переговаривался с одним из солдат. Приглядевшись, Юри понял, что это человек с птицей, только птицы сейчас не было. Разведка?  
      — Дождемся Гайи и едем дальше, — вполголоса сообщил Проспер, заметив его взгляд. — Здесь легко заблудиться, но у Гайи острый глаз.  
      Птица еще не вернулась, однако ее хозяин вдруг резко вскинул голову и отрывисто бросил несколько слов. Проспер тут же вскочил в седло, и Юри нехотя последовал его примеру. С непривычки болели мышцы, он бы сейчас все отдал за хорошую ванну, но вряд ли получит желаемое раньше, чем они нагонят калсидийцев.  
      «И правильно, — напомнил Юри. — Сначала Виктор, потом все остальное».  
      Викчан отряхнулся от песка: он остался на земле, не пожелав возвращаться в сумку.  
      «Мне кажется, мы близко, — заявил он, принюхиваясь. — Что-то впереди».  
      — Разделимся, — велел тем временем Проспер. — Спарк, возьмешь пятерых и Юри. За той дюной лагерь, Гайя заметила движение. Мы нападем сверху, вы обойдете дюну. Юри, — он вздрогнул, когда Проспер обратился к нему, — на тебе заложники. Уведи их как можно дальше. Детей и обессиленных посади на коня, остальных уводи за дюну ближе к нам.  
      Он не спрашивал, справится ли Юри, не уточнял, хватит ли у него сил собрать испуганных людей и отвести их от лагеря работорговцев. Он просто дал задание, и Юри машинально кивнул. Встряхнулся, прогоняя лишнюю сонливость, размял плечи и подъехал ближе к Спарк. Она только одобрительно кивнула, потрепала по плечу, но мыслями явно пребывала уже в битве.  
      Проспер подал знак, и лошади сорвались с места, поднимая клубы песка. Юри на секунду зажмурился, но в следующий миг широко распахнул глаза, чтобы не упустить нужный момент. Сбоку раздался клич: Проспер обрушился на головы калсидийцев, в солнечном свете блеснуло широкое лезвие меча.   
      — Не отвлекаемся, — рявкнула Спарк, огибая дюну.  
      Их встретили на подъезде к лагерю, и Юри испуганно ахнул: калсидийцев оказалось больше, чем они предполагали. Впрочем, солдаты, казалось, не обратили на это ни малейшего внимания. Они подняли на дыбы коней, и те забили по воздуху тяжелыми копытами. Где-то рядом залаял Викчан.  
      Юри направил лошадь вбок, огибая дерущихся. Кто-то попытался его достать, но Спарк налетела со спины.  
      — Давай! — крикнула она, спрыгивая на землю. — За ними!  
      Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Из головы выветрились все мысли, когда Юри едва ли не кубарем вывалился из седла, оказавшись рядом с широким шатром. Внутри кто-то тоненько плакал, судя по звуку, ребенок.  
      «Викчан!»  
      «Скорее, — рыкнул тот. — Их много, надо уходить».  
      Юри нырнул в шатер и заморгал, стараясь привыкнуть к легкому сумраку. После солнца перед глазами плясали пятна, но он сразу увидел Виктора — бледного, взъерошенного и, кажется, готового драться.  
      — Виктор!..  
      — Юри, — изумленно выдохнул тот, роняя тяжелый сверток. — Как?..  
      — Потом, — Юри обвел шатер взглядом: еще четыре женщины и двое детей. — Скорее наружу, нужно уходить.  
      Страх временно отступил, пришла странная уверенность, что теперь все получится. Виктор покачивался на ходу, но помог проделать в шатре дыру и через нее вывести детей. Юри провел коня на другую сторону и еще оглянулся на мгновение: бой продолжался, но калсидийцы явно превосходили числом. Спарк и Поспер теперь старались просто удержать врагов, чтобы Юри мог увести людей как можно дальше.  
      — Скорее, — пробормотал он, мысленно окликая Викчана. — Быстрее!  
      «Куда нам идти?»  
      «Пока вперед, потом можно будет свернуть налево… наверное. Слишком много песка».  
      — Юри?  
      — Нужно бежать, — бросил он Виктору. — Идем, надо торопиться.  
      Женщины то и дело спотыкались, Виктор скорее вис на поводьях коня, чем вел его. Юри сам неожиданно начал увязать в песках — идти оказалось куда сложнее, чем ехать верхом. Они отошли недалеко, лагерь еще не исчез из виду, когда за ними все-таки бросились в погоню.  
      Юри оглянулся, увидел калсидийцев — и тихо выдохнул, понимая, что задержать их сможет только он.  
      — Уходите, — в очередной раз бросил он, избегая взгляда Виктора.   
      «Если мы погибнем, это будет хорошая смерть, — Викчан припал к земле и оскалился, готовый прыгнуть вперед. — Подходите, пропахшие кровью и смертью».  
      За спиной коротко заржала лошадь, вскрикнули женщины, но ветер, взметнувший песок, заглушил все звуки. Юри словно оглох, весь мир сузился до трех фигур, бегущих в его сторону. Кинжал в руке показался одновременно и слишком тяжелым, и чересчур легким. Справится ли он? Глупый вопрос: он не для того не спал вторые сутки, чтобы проиграть за шаг до победы. Он задержит калсидийцев, и Виктор сможет увести детей и женщин.  
      — Юри!  
      Его шатнуло, когда навалился Виктор. Ноги подкосились, Юри плюхнулся на песок под чужим весом. Тяжелый вздох обжег шею даже сквозь ткань, и Виктор стиснул его в слабых объятиях.  
      — Что?..  
      Калсидийцы внезапно замерли, точно увидали чудовище — они остановились в пяти шагах, и Юри видел раскрытые в глухом крике рты. Снова взметнулся песок, но на этот раз виноват оказался не ветер.  
      Перед ними, словно упав с небес, встал огромный черный волк. Казалось, он затмевал собой солнце. Небрежным движением лапы волк отбросил калсидийцев и в два прыжка достиг лагеря, даже не обернувшись.  
      Только тогда Юри понял, что не дышал все это время.  
      — Что… что это?..  
      — Волк, — хрипло отозвался Виктор. Он упал рядом на песок, тяжело дыша. — Макка встретил его недалеко от границы, и только благодаря волку Макка не разнес здесь все.  
      — А… где он?  
      Виктор неопределенно махнул рукой.  
      — Я отослал его ближе к озеру. Вряд ли бы он сдержался, увидев калсидийцев, а я не хочу, чтобы Макка попробовал человеческой крови. Не сейчас.  
      Юри изумленно смотрел на него несколько секунд — растрепанного, бледного, уставшего и явно не отошедшего от того зелья, которым его опоили. Но это был Виктор, настоящий, не мираж, и Юри с тихим воплем, наконец осознав, что это правда, упал сверху, обнимая за шею. Виктор только охнул, но обнял в ответ.  
      — Ну что ты, — тихо зашептал он, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. — Я теперь здесь, ты спас меня. Юри, ты настоящий герой, ты знаешь это?  
      Юри только всхлипнул и притиснулся еще ближе. У Виктора была горячая кожа, и даже чешуйки нагрелись, но долгие сутки без него закончились, он снова был рядом, живой, осязаемый.  
      Любимый.  
      Плевать, что неподалеку волк раскидывал калсидийцев и помогал Просперу и Спарк. Главным сейчас был только Виктор.  
  


**11**

  
      Он проснулся вскоре после рассвета. Виктор тихо дышал рядом, растянувшись на своей половине кровати и подложив под голову локоть. Юри осторожно поправил сползшее покрывало.  
      Они добрались до городка у Голубого озера к вечеру. Спарк с солдатами связали калсидийцев, но что с ними было дальше, Юри никак не мог вспомнить. Не помнил он и каким образом они попали в Лейк. Он был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы не дать Виктору упасть с лошади, что все остальное осталось в стороне — даже то, что около озера их встретил Макка, и огромный волк приветливо боднул его широкой лобастой головой. После события слились в единую расплывчатую картинку.  
      Виктор, обнимающий Макку за шею.  
      Радостно лающий Викчан.  
      Макка, все еще гневающийся, но вместе с тем почти по-человечески радостный.  
      Черный волк и Проспер.  
      Спарк, которой как будто стало слишком много. Кажется, это именно она подыскала им дом на краю Лейка, чтобы Макка мог остаться поблизости.  
      И люди, много людей, высыпавших им навстречу. Они боялись и восхищались драконом, а перед волком благоговели.  
      И никто, казалось, не обратил внимания на чешую Виктора.  
      Рядом с кроватью во сне вздохнул Викчан, вырывая Юри из мыслей. Юри медленно сел, стараясь никого не потревожить, прикрыл на мгновение глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Он снова чувствовал Макку, тонкая нить возродилась и стала еще прочнее, чем прежде. Благодаря Макке Юри знал, что Виктор пока слаб, чтобы продолжать путешествие, и спит достаточно крепко, чтобы не проснуться в ближайшие пару часов.  
      Дракон спал рядом с домом, с порога он был похож на золотисто-коричневую гору, словно земля разом вытолкнула на поверхность россыпь драгоценных камней. Почуяв Юри, Макка открыл глаза.  
      «Спи, человек, солнце еще низко».  
      — Я выспался, — признался Юри, подходя ближе. Он протянул руку, но коснулся морды, лишь когда услышал разрешение. Макка чуть потянулся вперед, позволяя незамысловатую ласку.  
      «В следующий раз я убью любого, кто попробует отнять свободу Виктора».  
      Юри кротко улыбнулся.  
      «Конечно».  
      Он сейчас дивился, что не испытывал тогда гнева и желания уничтожить калсидийцев, которые посмели покуситься на Виктора. Казалось бы, он должен был разозлиться, но вместо этого лишь волновался, даже когда похитители оказались перед самым носом. Юри знал, что готов сражаться, но также знал, что предпочтет избежать сражения.  
      Третье знание пришло в этот момент, возможно, он разделил его с драконом.  
      «Мы будем сражаться за Виктора и прольем кровь».  
      «Будем», — сонно откликнулся Викчан.  
      Юри улыбнулся.  
      Он побродил вокруг дома еще немного, понимая, что уже не заснет. Вчера они уснули задолго до заката, и теперь Юри хотел только поесть. Он попробовал вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него был во рту крошка хлеба, и не смог. Кажется, это было позавчера?..  
      «Доброе утро».  
      Юри замер: волк дружелюбно скалился, в его понимании скорее всего это была улыбка.  
      — Доброе... утро.  
      «Ты рано встал, человек. Кошмары?»  
      — Выспался, — Юри оглянулся на дом: почудился чей-то взгляд. Окна спальни выходили на восток, за спиной волка в солнечных лучах блестело Голубое озеро, а небо горело золотым. Черная шерсть зверя в таком свете казалась неестественно гладкой, напоминавшей камень.  
      У волка были зеленые глаза, широкая голова и мощные лапы. Он возвышался над Юри как скала, но скала живая и вряд ли уступающая по силе дракону.  
      Волк фыркнул, будто услышал его мысли.  
      «Раньше Элдерлинги вырезали своих драконов из камня, — поделился он. — Камень помнит. Камень хранит воспоминания. У тебя тоже хорошая память».  
      Юри растерянно открыл рот и заморгал, когда зверь подошел ближе и склонился, предлагая коснуться. Шерсть на морде оказалась жесткой и короткой, но она хранила странное тепло. В ушах зашумел лес, под ногами песок сменился мягкой травой, и Юри с удивлением понял, что стоит на широкой поляне. Он сразу узнал место — сад Элдерлингов, в который он так стремился. Но как?..  
      — Мы подумали, что тебе можно показать. Чтобы ты знал, к чему идешь.  
      Вместо волка были… волк и два человека. Одного из них Юри узнал сразу. Именно с него кто-то вырезал Совершенному лицо, разве что более молодое, да и глаза у человека оказались карими, а не голубыми. Рядом стоял еще один мужчина, светлокожий, светловолосый, казалось, он изнутри светился золотым. Он мягко улыбался, сжимая руку мужчины с ломаным носом.  
      У их ног развалился волк. Странное тепло исходило от этой троицы. Ощущение покоя и ласкового счастья, словно все цели были достигнуты, словно они получили то, чего желали долгое время, словно они наконец вернулись в дом, который больше ни за что не покинут.  
      — Ты придешь сюда, — одновременно сказали они, указывая на поляну. — Выполнишь ли нашу просьбу?  
      — П-просьбу? — Юри взволнованно облизал губы. Он отдавал себе отчет, что на самом деле наверняка стоит вместе с волком около дома, но все равно стало не по себе.  
      — Ты придешь сюда, — повторили мужчины и волк. — Мы просим заглянуть после в Джампи и отыскать девушку по имени Би. Скажи ей, что мы ее любим. Выполнишь ли ты просьбу?  
      Юри хватило сил только на кивок. Джампи, Би, сообщение.  
      В тот же миг лес исчез, а на плечах появились чьи-то руки. Виктор.  
      — Ты в порядке? — хмуро спросил он. — Мы потеряли тебя.  
      — Просто волк…  
      — Волк?  
      Юри моргнул. Волка уже не было, не осталось даже следов, как будто эта странная встреча ему только приснилась.  
      — Макка и Викчан разволновались, — мягко заметил Виктор, поворачивая его к себе. Он прижался к губам в сухом поцелуе и тут же отстранился, заглядывая в глаза. — Юри? Что-то не так?  
      — Нет… Нет. Просто… Мы побываем в Джампи?  
      Виктор озадаченно потер щеку.  
      — Да, конечно, если ты хочешь, — он бросил странный взгляд. — Ты уверен?  
      — Почему ты сомневаешься? — удивился Юри и сразу сам нашел ответ. — Ох, — он смущенно улыбнулся. — Конечно, я не стану навязываться... просто подумал, что ты все равно намерен вернуться в Горное королевство, то мы могли бы дойти вместе до Джампи… Но если ты не хочешь, оставишь меня в саду Элдерлингов. Я не настаиваю, Виктор.  
      — Я был бы счастлив познакомить тебя с моей матерью, — шепнул Виктор, обнимая его и притягивая ближе. — Я ведь сказал: все, что ты хочешь, Юри. Все, что ты хочешь.  
      — А ты?..  
      — Я хочу остаться с тобой настолько, насколько это возможно, — серьезно ответил он.  
      Юри охнул и уткнулся ему в плечо, пряча смущение. Щеки опалило жаром, когда он осознал сказанное.  
      — Конечно, — глухо ответил он, — конечно, Виктор. Я с тобой. Я рядом. Я здесь.  
      Навсегда.  
  


**12**

  
      Сад Элдерлингов выглядел заброшенным. Кое-где лежала прошлогодняя пожухлая листва, сухие ветки то и дело цеплялись за одежду и сумку, а из шерсти Викчана приходилось вытаскивать колючки.   
      И все же это был сад Элдерлингов. Юри отыскал ту самую поляну, где встречался с людьми и волком. Проспер рассказал, что мужчин звали Фитц Чивел Видящий и Шут, были они Изменяющий и Белый пророк, которые привели мир к тому, чем он теперь стал. А волк был верным и близким другом Фитца, после — и Шута.  
      — Отец говорил, что они Стая, хотя подробно я не расспрашивал, — задумчиво признался Проспер, когда они сидели все вместе в последний вечер, уже вернувшись в Баккип. — Я помню, как они уходили, Фитц и Шут, я был там. А волк… наверное, он был всегда, — он улыбнулся. — Мой дядя был удивительным человеком, по словам бабушки.  
      Юри помнил то ощущение покоя, которое излучали живущие в волке, и не сомневался, что удивительными в Стае были все.   
      — Юри! Я нашел их!  
      Он резко обернулся — Виктор скрылся под сенью растущих поодаль деревьев и теперь оттуда махал рукой. Макка пытался протиснуться между огромных стволов, но в итоге отполз на поляну, недовольно пофыркивая.  
      «Узко, — пожаловался он. — Но пахнет драконами».  
      «Это каменные драконы, — отозвался Юри, направляясь к Виктору. — Их создавали те, кто владел Силой, кто был некогда отмечен настоящими драконами. Не зря сад посвящен Элдерлингам».  
      Макка снова фыркнул и разлегся на поляне. Викчан не преминул растянуться рядом. Они смотрелись немного комично: огромный дракон и маленький пес, но Юри точно знал, что более безопасного места, чем под боком Макки, нет в целом мире.   
      Разве что дом.  
      Но отправиться к Восточным островам они с Виктором договорились после того, как встретятся с его матерью и найдут Би, чтобы передать столь важное сообщение.  
      Виктор вынырнул из-под низко нависшей ветви. На солнце заблестела золотая серьга, темно-алые камни качнулись от резкого движения. Юри замер, невольно залюбовавшись, но Виктор быстро оказался рядом, ловя в нежные объятия.  
      — Там дракон, а на спине девушка, — восхищенно объявил он и ласково скользнул ладонью по щеке, коснулся виска, убирая упавшие пряди. — Ты становишься коричнево-золотым.  
      — Что?.. — Юри недоуменно потрогал лоб и замер, наткнувшись на что-то прохладное и полутвердое. Он знал это ощущение, столько раз касался, что ошибиться никак не мог.  
Чешуя.  
      — Теперь и ты Элдерлинг, — рассмеялся Виктор, внезапно наклонился и прижался губами к чешуйке. — Теперь мы принадлежим Макке, оба, — шепнул он, отстранившись.  
      — И друг другу.  
      — Друг другу мы принадлежали с первой встречи, — Виктор потянулся к серебристой сережке Юри. — Это лишь подтверждение.  
      Юри невольно рассмеялся. Он чувствовал себя счастливым, хотелось закричать, чтобы все знали о том, как сильно и безгранично это счастье, но и хотелось спрятать его ото всего мира и купать в нежности и ласке.  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал. — Я так тебя люблю.  
      Виктор только улыбнулся в ответ.  
      — И я тебя люблю. Идем к драконам?   
      Он протянул руку, и Юри без колебаний вложил свою в ответ.


End file.
